With You It Doesn't Matter
by Dark Chyld713
Summary: Kayla a WWF superstar and the sister of the Rattlesnake himself. With her love for a certain enemy to her brother and loyalty to her brother she finds out who she really wants to stay with. And gets revenge on her one and only enemy as she tells her just
1. Default Chapter

I have been working hard my whole life to get to where I am now. One of the biggest superstars in the WWF. It was not an easy ride to the top and an even harder one to stay at the top. I have made only one true enemy inside the ring during my two years that I have been working here, her name is Lita. The woman of the high flying, no fear, 2extreme team. I was planning on taking that spot away from her, and she was prepared to kill to keep it. We were both out for blood which is why in this one Raw is War my entire life has been flipped upside down and all around.  
"I am out here tonight to address a certain issue that has been bothering me for the past few months. There is a certain woman by the name of Kayla. You all know her, 'when you are with me, you are in the presence of a goddess.'" Lita said making a high pitched obnoxious type of voice. The crowd cheered for me as I listened backstage. I was not paying attention until I heard my name. My head whipped around to the television set and I sat and watched quietly. "She has been my worst enemy since the day that she step foot into the ring. Causing me problems, using her slutty ways to get me into handicapp matches and trying to get me out of 2extreme. So I am here for payback."  
I leaned closer into the television. The Rock came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"What's wrong Kay?"  
"I think that she could be thinking of letting our little secret out."  
"But how could she know about it? I mean we have been so careful when we are around everyone, especially Steve."  
The camera men were in there so of course their interests were peeked.  
"Rocky I really don't know. Did she see us somehwere? I mean she is a nasty little greaseball, she could grease her way into small little places without us noticing."  
"Do you know what this could do to us if he found out?"  
I know that a lot of the script is primitively written and then the wrestlers take it to another level, but right now I was truely concerned and I knew that if she told the world that The Rock and I had been dating for the last few months then we would both be in trouble.  
"I have my hands on a nasty little secret and I know what it can do. I have been trying to find something to get you back little miss goddess and I have found it. Do you people want to see what I am talking about?"  
The crowd roared yes.   
"This isn't good. I'm getting dressed and going out there." I got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed quickly.  
"Well if you want to see it then I say roll the tape."  
"Kayla you better get out here." Rock yelled into the bathroom.  
"What's wrong?"  
"She found out."  
"What!"  
I ran out half dressed and I saw the big screen showing him and I kissing.  
"Did anyone see you coming?" I said on the tape that she was playing.  
"No one it's safe."  
"Good. I can't wait until we can tell Steve that we've been dating for the last six months."  
I ran out of the dressing room with no shirt on putting it on as I ran out to the paltform.  
My theme music came on and I ran into the ring.  
"What do you think you're doing out here Lita?"  
"I think that I am getting revenge. See I found out one more tiny little detail that maybe some new before. But before we go into that I think that I am going to show you one more thing. Maybe your good friend Stone Cold can appreciate this more then you can."  
The big screen showed Austin and I in a dressing room talking.  
"Kayla I want you to tell me the truth, have you and the rock been dating secretly?"  
"Why-why would you think that Steve? You know that I would never hide something like that from you."  
"Well there has been a few people that say that you have been. I've told you before and I will tell you again that I will not have my sister going around dating that fool The Rock. You wouldn't betray me like that would you?"  
"No-no I would never do such a thing. You mean more to me then anything and I would never do that. Please believe me don't listen to however is telling you that I am dating him."  
"I just needed to hear you say that. I trust you completly." I watched and remembered that conversation as they showed us giving each other a hug and Steve leave.  
"Did you all hear that? Stone Cold Steve Austin and the real life goddess herself Kayla are brother and sister. A true tale of betrayal and romance. Now what do you think would happen if Steve were to oops get a letter telling him to get here at this time to see the video. What do you think would happen if he would come out here right now?"  
I heard the glass shatter and saw Steve coming up the ring with a furious look in his eyes.  
I threw the microphone yelled a few curses and charged at Lita knocking her over and slapping her a few times.  
Steve came in and pulled me off of Lita. He threw me into the corner and picked up Lita. I didn't dare to go near him when he looked that angry.  
"Now Lita I want to know who gave you the right to come out here and humiliate my sister like that."  
"I was just trying to help you out."  
"Shut up no one gave you the right to talk. I know that everything that you did was for revenge, you said that yourself. And I wanna thank you for coming out here and flapping your gums so I can come out here and give you a present fromt the bottom of my heart."  
Lita ran to the other side of the ring and pleaded for him not to stun her.  
"Stun her Steve." I yelled from the corner attempting to move closer to him.  
"You stay right there I haven't started with you yet." he yelled.  
I backed up and stayed right there. "You don't want me to hurt you do you Lita? Well I don't want to start no trouble so get out of this ring before I change my mind. Go on get out of here." he said kicking Lita as she scrambled out of the ring. He turned around and looked at me. "You Kayla, how could you do something like this to me? You betrayed me and lied to me. Why, how?"  
"Steve please just hear me out. I wanted to tell you from the very beginning. I knew that you wouldn't let me see him anymore if I did. I was waiting until the two of you became friends or at least civil towards on another. I love the both of you, please don't be angry."  
"Don't be angry? Why would I be angry? Well lets see, because my sister lied to me, why would I be angry? Or maybe because you betrayed me, should I be angry about that? Well I think that maybe I should be. I don't know you anymore. If you continue to date him you are disowned, I will no longer have a sister."  
"How can you say that? I mean after everything that we have been through together? I am not going to stop seeing him for you. If you want to act like that then you are nothing more to me then the rest of the family that hated us. You want to be like this then we're through."  
He looked at me and his eyes fumed with hurt and anger. He lifted up his hand and slapped me. I stood there stunned and ready to cry. Right after that The Rocks theme music came on and he ran into the ring nad got nose to nose with Steve. They yelled things at eachother with out the microphones. The two of them were ready to start a fight.  
"Stop it, both of you stop. Come on Rocky let's get out of here." I had to drag him out of the ring because he would not move without someone to move him along.  
My music played and I walked up the ramp as Steve yelled for me to come back to him and leave Rocky.  
  



	2. With You It Doesn't Matter ch.2

**"How did she find out is the only question that I want answered." Rock said once we were inside the dressing room.  
"Do you think that I know? I mean she had to have had someone follow us. I still don't see how when we were so freaking carefull about the whole thing." I took my waterbottle and threw it against the wall. "I swear she is going to pay for what she has done."  
"Listen I don't want you going and doing something that is going to get you in trouble."  
"I know what I am doing don't you worry about that. I'm going for a little walk." I walked out slamming the door behind me.  
I went over and found the Hardys dressing room. The two of them were like the brothers that I wish that I had.  
I knocked on their door.  
"Come in," one of them said without opening the door.  
"Hey guys what's up."  
"Kayla, you o.k. we saw what happened in the ring." Matt said giving me a hug.  
"I've had better days then this one."  
"Well listen we are going to talk to her don't worry," he said.  
"Talk to her, you are going to talk to her," I said getting upset.  
"What do you want us to do?"  
"Well Matt let me see, maybe you can oh I don't know drop her."  
"Kay, calm down." Jeff said not looking up from his book.  
"Don't call me Kay right now. She just went out there and ripped the last little bit of family that I have left and you want to talk to her."  
"I know that you are upset but you have to understnad where we are coming from. What Matt means is that we will warn her o.k. We both want you with us but you have to understand that after all these years we can't just drop her. We are going to tell her that she is not allowed to do these sort of things."  
"So what you are saying is that the friendship that we have created over all of these years is not as important as Lita."  
"We are not saying that, calm down." Matt said talking softlty to try to get me to relax some.  
"Matt we use to date before we even made it in the WWF. When we broke up after you went into the WWF you were there to help me get in a few years later. Jeff we have been inseperable ever since the first day we met. Now you tell me that Lita means more."  
"We are not saying that. We are saying that we have a loyalty obligation that needs to be fulfilled until the last possible minute."  
"And all of those words mean that you are not going to do anything about her. Thanks, for nothing. Maybe I can find my other best friends and make it three times that I get betrayed in one day." I walked out and slammed the door.  
I ran down the hall into Vinces room.  
"We need to talk."  
"Kayla, not that it isn't nice to see you but as you can see I am a little busy planning things out."  
"Did you see what Lita just did to me?"  
"Yes, I did. However we both knew that when you started dating the Rock Steve might find out and this might happen."  
"I was going to tell him myself."  
"Can we talk about this later in private?"  
"With no one else around of course we can."  
"Good, now go calm down, you don't have to fight tonight."  
I walked out and went back into the dressing room.  
"Rocky, I'm going back to the hotel to sleep. I'll meet you back at the room."  
"Take it easy alright. Bye sweetie." He gave me a kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too. Good bye."  
I walked outside to the parking lot and saw Steve walking to his car.  
"Wait." I yelled running over to him.  
"What do you want? Would you like to rip another piece of my heart out?"  
"I want to apologize. I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to find out from me. I know that you are so unbelievably mad that I am dating Dwayne."  
"Mad? I am more then mad. When were you planning on telling me, the day of the wedding or on the honeymoon?"  
"Please, I was going to tell you, real soon. Forgive me, we are the only family that each other has right now."  
"Right now I don't have any family in front of me and I no longer have a sister. I don't even know you Kayla. Have a nice life with Dwayne."  
He walked away leaving me alone in the parking lot with tears in my eyes. I got into the car and drove to the hotel climbing into bed as soon as I got there. Only I couldn't fall asleep. There was to much going on in my head to sleep. Later on, I don't know how much later I felt Dwayne slip in next to me. He rubbed my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I grabbed his hands and squezzed them softly.  
"I'm sorry."He said to me.  
"For what?"  
"For what happened today. I know that not letting you tell Steve made things worse. I'm sorry for making you go through all of that in the ring."  
"Hunny I am not mad at you. None of this is your fault, I completly blame Lita for it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am sure. Get some sleep it must be late." I turned and gave him a kiss.   
I layed in bed for a few more minutes and then decided that I couldn't sleep. I walked the hallway and saw Jeff.  
"Hey Kayla what are you still doing up?" He asked me.  
"I guess that I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry about what I said to you at the arena. It was just that he-he told me that I wasn't his sister anymore." I felt tears swell in my eyes and I started to cry.  
"Hey it's o.k." He took me and pulled me into a hug. We sat in the hall and talked for a while. He calmed me down and I went back to the room and fell asleep.  
The next day I went to Vinces hotel room and caught a ride with him to the airport.  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about Lita. I want revenge."  
"And how do I fit into all of this."  
"You are the one who arranges all the matches. I want her to be in a handicapped match. Two on one, you can pick the people as long as it is someone that can hurt her and someone she will never expect. Then I want her one on one in the ring."  
"Well that can be arranged but I want to know why I would do this."  
"Vince I have grown up with you. You practically raised me. Stephanie and I have been best friends since the day that we met in school and I was always with you and Linda whenever I got the chance."  
"You are my daughter in every sense of the word. Steve was another story. He never cared for our family."  
"He didn't care much for any family. He was a very confused child. one thing never changed, it was always the two of us and I know that I want Lita to pay for ruining that."  
"I can see that you are very upset about all of this and one thing I know is that she will get her punishment for doing this to you."  
"Thank you." I gave him a hug.  
At the ring I paced around the dressing room waiting until I knew who Lita would be facing.  
Vince walked into the ring ready to talk.  
"Now I know that everyone here saw Raw on Monday." The crowd roared. "Now I am out here to address a certain person. Lita will you please make your way down to the ring."  
Litas music came on and she walked into the ring.  
"Now Lita you seem awfully proud in what you did on Monday." She nodded with a smile across her face. "Well guess what I'm not. I want you to know that you disgrace the name of the WWF. You came out here and had the nerve to humiliate and upset Kayla. Now I know that she is not my daughter but we have a very special relationship that has nothing to do with sex. How dare you accuse her of letting her influence me, especially using her so called slutty ways. If she was one of my toys then she would have been thrown away by now. So for you to learn your lesson I have put you in a special handicap match. I understand that you had a fight with your other team members the other day."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"May I introduce you to your oppenents." Vince stepped out of the ring as The Hardys theme music came on. Lita looked shocked as they entered the ring.  
"Wait wait." Lita said picking up a microphone. "Matt, Jeff what are you doing? We are teammates, we arent supposed to fight."  
"Lita." Matt said taking the microphone from her, " we tried to talk to you last night but you wouldn't listen. You suddenly think that you are the whole Team Xtreme and you aren't. You think that just because you played me like a fiddle while we went out that you can get away with whatever you want."  
"Guys I'm sorry, just give me a chance."  
"We'll give you that chance, but before we give it to you I think that we have to give you a little message." Matt dropped the mic and tackled her puching her a few times.  
The bell rang and the match officially started. The guys toyed around and beat her a little before finally finishing the match.   
Matt was tagged in and he decided that he wanted to finish it. He did a few really good moves and knocked her out. He stood her up and did the twist of fate as Jeff got on the turnbuckle to do the swanton bomb. Jeff ran out of the ring as Matt got the cover and the three count.  
"Remember that you are only part of Team Xtreme, you are not the enitire Team Xtreme." Jeff said while she was laying there.  
I ran to meet the guys backstage and gave them both hugs.  
"I knew that she needed more than talking to after we finished talking last night." Jeff said to me.  
"She's not out of the team but she is going to be very careful about what she is going to do or say." Matt said.  
"It's just good to know that you two are with me on this one."**


	3. With You It Doesn't Matter ch.3

I was the happier than I had been in a few days when I saw the Hardyz walking down the platform to the ring. I knew then that through anything I would be able to count on them for anything.  
We boarded the plane and I tried to fall asleep on Dwaynes large shoulder, but for some reason I just wasn't comfortable.  
"Is everything all right? You have been moving around an awfull lot every since the plane took off." Dwayne said to me stroking my head.  
"I guess that I am o.k. I mean I just don't feel comfotable and I don't know why. I mean I should be so happy right now. I have you, and Matt and Jeff just shocked me by going out there and taking my side, but I guess that I just can't."  
"Maybe it is just because we are on a plane. You were never a good flyer."  
"I know but today feels different. I feel like there is something that is really wrong around here and I can't explain it."  
"Well I hope that nothing bad does happen because I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Have you talked to Steve since the other day?"  
"No I haven't. I feel like I want to go and hug him and tell him that I will give up everything for him, but I just can't. I mean if I gave you up I would have to die of heartbreak."  
"Well, I would to. Maybe you can talk to Debra about Steve."  
"That is if I can get a hold of her. I know that she thinks that he is making this bigger then it actually is but I know that she is going to side with Steve."  
"Well she is his wife, I mean, what can you do about it. I still feel horrible about the whole thing. If I get my hands on that Lita."  
"You won't do a thing. I am going to handle her and no one else is going to touch her." I said interrupting him.  
"You are one tough women aren't you."  
"Yes I am, and that is the thing that attracted you to me in the first place."  
"That is very true. Now sleep, you haven't slept within the last few days."  
"I know one good thing that came out of all this."  
"The fact that you will listen to me for once and sleep."  
"No, that we can be open about our relationship."  
"That is a good thing." Dwayne smiled and gave me a kiss.  
"God, you let out that you are dating and you can't wait forty-eight hours to slobber on each other in public."  
I looked up and saw Triple H standing there smiling.  
"How you two doing."  
"Hey Hunter. How you been, long time no see." I said smiling looking up at him.  
"Yeah I know. I've been good, a little busy with things but loving every minute of it. So how are you holding up?"  
"I wish that people would stop asking me that question. I'm doing o.k. I guess. It just doesn't help when people keep on talking about it. I am going to get my revenge though."  
"Well be carefull. I have gottten revenge on people that turned into me getting seriously injured."  
"You mean Steve." I said.  
"I mean him and others, like Rocky here."  
"Hey, I only do what the situation calls for."  
"Well kids I have to be going now. Stop by my room later and we'll talk."  
"Of course I will." I said.  
"Our seven month anniversary is on Tuesday. What are we going to do"  
"How about what we do every year. Go to the taping, get on a plane, or go to a hotel room and say happy anniversary."  
"Are you a little upset about not being able to go out and do normal things?"  
"Sometimes I am, but I can't complain because I have a great life here."  
I saw Steve walk down the aisle, look at me and pass by. I let out a painful sigh.  
"I'll be right back." Dwayne said getting up and walking quickly down the aisle.  
"Where are you going?" I said after him.  
"I'll be right back, don't worry about it," he said once again.  
I sat there confused and hoping that he was not going to go and talk to Steve. A minute later Christian came by and sat next to me.  
"So where's Rocky?"  
"I don't know. He just got up and left."  
"I thought that he would have been back by now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I came out of the bathroom he was talking to your brother."  
"What?!"  
"Oh you didn't know? Forget that I said anything about it."  
"No, tell me what you heard."  
"I didn't hear anything."  
"Jay you can't do this to me. You are one of my closest friends, you have to tell me what they were talking about."  
"The only thing that I heard was Rocky saying that he was sorry. I swear that that is all that I heard. I guess he was apologizing about something but I don't know what."  
"Oh, god that is just going to make things worse."  
"Hey, I'm sure that it isn't as bad as it all seems."  
"Rocky just went over to apologize to Steve for dating me without him knowing. I know my brother better then anyone here, and I know that he does not want to hear about us."  
"O.k. so maybe it is as bad as it seems. Listen they both love you and I bet that they are working through things civily."  
"Ten to one that they are getting ready to scream at eachother. I'll be back, hopefully in one piece." I got up and walked to the bathroom area. I saw the two of them standing there face to face.  
"You don't know that I won't take care of her."  
"Yes I do. I have seen all that I need, and, I know that if you let her go through what she went through then, no, you won't take care of her."  
"That isn't true. All I am asking for is a chance."  
"A chance to what, get my little sister killed inside the ring. Or to break her heart? All I know is that I need to watch out for her best interest."  
"Which would be smacking her on live television" Dwayne said finishing Steves sentence.  
"That is not what I was going to say."  
"Well then tell me what is in her best interest." They were both getting louder.  
"Staying away from you."  
"Hey hey hey. Both of you back off of eachother right now."  
"I can take you on anyday Rocky. You wanna go then let's go."  
"I said stop it." I yelled pushing them back. As soon as I would push them apart they would get in each others faces again.  
"Then let's go right here right now. You win I'll stay away."  
"Let's do it."  
"I am not some prize to be won I do have a heart."  
"Get out of here before you get hurt Kayla." Dwayne said taking off his sweatshirt.  
"This has nothing to do with you Kayla so leave."  
"Excuse me Steve? Nothing to do with me? It has everything to do with me."  
"Get out of here Kayla," both men said at the same time.  
"Listen to me, I am not going anywhere. I am not a prize to be fought over. You, Steve are the last person that I would listen to right now. Don't you remember that you no longer have a sister."  
"You heard her."  
"And you Dwayne, I would expect that you would act a little differently. We have been going out for seven months and I thought maybe you had a little more respect for me than that. Right now both of you better think about what you said while I walk away, and tell you that I belong to neither of you. I am not property to either of you, I am a free women, and, until you can realize that I am through with the both of you." I walked away angrier than I could handle. I sat back down in my chair.  
"You're back in one piece." Jay said smiling.  
"Not exactly. God why do men treat women like belongings? I just yelled at both of them and walked away. I think I just told Dwayne that we were over." I stared at the back of the seat for a few seconds as it all hit me. Tears started rolling down my face. Jay took me and brought me into a hug and then gave me to Matt.  
"Hey, listen everything is going to be just fine with you and him. You two love eachother and will get back together." he told me repeatedly to make me feel better.   
When I felt that I felt a little better I took my head off his chest and smiled. "You are probably right. I don't know wht I am acting like this."  
"Oh is your poor little life falling apart?" I looked up and saw Lita.  
"Lita." Matt yelled  
"No let her talk. I wanna hear what she has to say. I mean even the sluttiest and degrading of all women have opinions."  
"Very funny. All I see is a whining, sniveling, complaining, fake wrestler who can't take the fact that her relationship with the Rock was all fake.  
"I'm glad that you think that, bcause then it really gives me a reason to beat you in and out of the ring."  
"O.k. both of you just stop. Don't do this, not here, not now." Matt said getting a little concerned.   
"I just have one thing to say. Lita you are the epitome of a greaseball. You are a disgrace to all women. You have single handedly degraded and demoralized the women all around this country."  
"All of this just comes from jealousy. I have what you want and you can't take it."  
"I can take anything that you dish out. You aren't a fourth of the woman that I am."  
"Then why are you sitting here crying about what I was responsible for."  
"I beat you in the ring and I can do it again. Any high flying aerial move I can do two times better."  
"Then why am I in 2xtreme?"  
"That can all be changed."  
"Girls stop it." Matt said now yelling at the both of us.  
"Show me how."  
"Kayla don't." Matt put his hand on my and looked at me pleadingly.  
"My pleasure." I leapt up from my seat and started punching and slapping her. She managed to whip me into the seats as she took a handfull of my hair. I gave her a sharp elbow and rammed her head into a chair. I snapped and didn't look back. After that I can't remember what happened. The next thing I knew I was being held back by Dwayne and Steve as Lita was held back by Matt and Jeff. She spit at me and I broke free from the grip of both men. I ran over to her and kneed her as she was still held back by Matt and Jeff. Vince came over and looked at the both of us.  
"Well it is obvious that you two cannot wait until you are in the ring for me to make this little announcement. It has been stated that the both of you want a one on one match. I have also been told that the whole feud has started over one single thing. A spot in Team Xtreme. So in the interest of fairness I have made a special match. Not being able to wait about twenty four hours till Heat I will tell you that my solution is simple. The two of you will face off in a regular ring match and the winner will walk away either the continuing member of 2xtreme or the newest member of 2extreme."  
"What?" Lita asked shocked at what she had just heard.  
"Now is the one who can't handle the other? I'l see you dead in that ring tomorrow." I said pointing at her. I shoved through everyone and wwent to the bathroom. Everything that had just happened to me was to much for me to handle in a matter of minutes.  
I sat down in the small place quietly crying, trying to get a hold on my emotions. There was a small knock on the door.   
"Kay it's Jeff, please let me in."  
I opened the door as he immediately pulled me into a hug.  
"Listen I want you to talk to me. I want to know what just happened out there. Something else had to happen. You have been waiting for a match like this for a very long time and now is no time to be crying over anything."  
"I know, and I am sorry for snapping like that there."  
"That isn't what I want to hear. I can care less right now about Lita. I want to know why you are sitting here crying."  
"It's over, it's all over."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dwayne and I are over. I ended it and then good ol' Lita comes walking up and making the same old comments."  
"Why are you and Dwayne over?"  
"Because I told him that we were."  
"Why would you do something like that?"  
"Because I was upset. They were saying that they would have a match and whoever won got me. I am not a trophy."  
"Of course you aren't. Listen they are men and men will do what men will do. All they know is that you are a gem and they want you all to themselves."  
"You think that I am a gem?"  
"Of course you are. Look at you, you are smart and beautifull. You do everything that a guy loves to do. I knew that you would find someone to love you as soon as you first walked in that ring. And I know taht you don't want to hear this, but, I know that Dwayne is just the guy that can do that."  
"No, that is the thing that I want to hear. I want to know that he loves me and that he will do anything to get me back."  
"Well then tell him that."  
"I can't. At least not now."  
"Yes you can, and there is no time like the present." He got up and pushed me into the aisle.  
"Jeff please not now and not here. I promise that I will talk to him. As soon as we get to the hotel I'll talk to him."  
"You better. I can't stand to see you this upset."   
"Thank you for being such a good friend to me."  
He smiled and patted my shoulder. "I just want you to be happy that's all." He got up and went back to his seat.  
I stayed in there a few extra minutes and calmed down. When I thought that I could handle going out there I took a deep breath and went to a different seat.  
"Hey you feeling any better?" Adam(Edge) asked me with a smile.  
"I am feeling a whole lot better thank you for asking."  
"So what is on the agenda for tomorrow night?"  
"Well I am finally going to claim my place in Team Xtreme once and for all."  
"that is the kind of talk that can get you in trouble."  
"Oh yes, this from a man who should be talking. Every where that you go you constantly diss people. You have a bigger mouth then I do. All I am doing is stating what I know, and what is fact."  
"Yeah that I know. Matt and Jeff have wanted her out of there for a while but never got the nerve to tell her. They would have fired her soon enough had it not been for this match that was announced."  
"I know, but she can't seem to understand that. And Dwayne is treating me like I am some sort of prize that he can win from Steve."  
"Everything is going to turn out fine."  
"Listen if Lita tries anything dirty will you be there to help me out?"  
"You know it. The whole gang of us will."  
The whole gang was made of Matt, Jeff, Jay, Adam, Triple H, Jericho, Chyna, Taker, Kane and Rocky. Steve refused to be part of my creation. I had started the rebel club. It was an odd mix but somehow I made it work.  
"No, I don't want Rocky out there. And I am going to make that perfectly clear to him."  
And I did. We walked up to our room in silence.  
"Listen I want to say that I am sorry for what I said earlier." Dwayne said before we got in to the room. "But I think that if I beat Steve then he will leave us alone."  
I let out a small scream and through my bag onto the bed.  
"Do you get anything that I said before?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then why do you insist on going against my brother? That is not going to help anything. All you are doing is making me choose sides and I am not about to do that."  
"That isn't what I am trying to do. If you want I will drop the whole idea."  
"Thank you very much."  
"Now there is another thing that I want to talk to you about. The match tomorrow, the one against Lita, I don't liek it at all."  
"That doesn't exactly matter to me right now. I am going out there and beating her and that is all there is to it."  
"She's a smart fighter and I know that she is out for blood to keep her spot in 2xtreme."  
"I know that. You have never been over-protective of me before, why start now?"  
"Because I care about you and don't want you to get hurt. I want to be ringside during your match."  
"No, I don't want anyone there. I am doing this by myself."  
"I think that it is better if I go out with you. Maybe Steve doesn't want us together because I am not to protective over you. If I start now then he might change his mind."  
"There you go again. You are making all of these plans and not even thinking about what I might think."  
"As long as it works you'll go along with it."  
"No, no I won't." I yelled.  
"Yes you will. You have to if you want to fix things."  
"You are not my father. I will fix things my way."  
The argument went on for a few hours. Dwayne and I yelled back and forth about what I was going to do. I finally gave up and said that it was over. I walked out and went to Matt and Jeff's room.  
"Kayla what are you doing here?" Jeff asked still half asleep.  
"It's over. Can I stay the night?"  
"Sure."  
He took my hand and layed down next to me in the bed. I cried myself to sleep on his chest.


	4. With You It Doesn't Matter ch.4

"Yo, Jeff, what is Kayla doing here?" Matt asked when he woke up and saw me in the bed.  
"She had a fight with Dwayne. She said that they were over."  
"So she came here."  
"Where else would she go?" Jeff asked. Matt just shrugged his shoulders and went into the shower.  
We had to be up early to do the usual promos and signings before Sunday Night Heat.  
"Kay, Kay it's time to get up."  
I rolled over onto my back and slowly opened my eyes.  
"Oh I was hoping that it was all a big nightmare and that the fight wasn't real." I said with a sigh.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst your bubble. You should go get ready for whatever you have to do."  
"I really don't have anything to do today. I usually go with Dwayne wherever he has to go."  
"Well then you should go and try to fix things."  
"No, not right now."  
"What are you thinking? I know that face and it says that you are planning something."  
"Do you think that I am going to beat Lita tonight?"  
"I have complete faith in you to whoop that girl."  
"Well that is good because right now I know exactly what I am going to do. I have to get my things and get ready. I'll be walking around a local mall if you need to find me."  
"No problem. I'll see you tonight." He gave me a hug.  
I went and opened the bathroom door which I knew wouldn't be locked.  
"What do you want Jeff?" Matt asked from behind the shower curtain.  
"It's not Jeff."  
"Oh, Kayla, what are you doing in here?" He asked a little surprised and embarrassed.  
"I just wanted to say bye. I'll see you tonight."  
"Oh, o.k. bye."   
I walked around thinking about the whole thing that I was planning on tonight. I so badly wanted to fix things between Steve, Dwayne, and I but I was not thinking about that tonight. I was thinking about how I was going to make sure that Lita got the fact that I was going to be the newest and wanted member of Team Xtreme. I figured that I would walk out with a Team xtreme shirt on. I didn't dare use Matt and Jeff's music yet, simply out of respect them. But I was going to wear my 2xtreme shirt that said that I was the member of their team from that point on. I went and got some things that I would be wearing in the ring. In no way would I be the replacement for Lita, i would never dress like her. I would be my own person that would be making a mark on the wrestling world before I left.   
The time for the match came and I jumped around excitedly before I walked out onto the entrance platform. I was a little bit nervous, but was mostly confident in the skills I had to finally take away Litas undeserved spot in Team Xtreme.  
I heard her music come on as she gave me a dirty look and cursed at me as she saw that I was wearing the same shirt that she was, only I cut her out.  
"Bring it on." I said to her.  
"Listen I know that you think that you are so good and everything but I know that you can never beat me."  
"Oh really miss greaseball?" I said smiling. "Then let's see it. It's on now."  
I lunged at her and did a flying ddt. I was not an abnormally large or tall woman, but I did work on my strength and made sure that every move I did, I did with authority.  
I did not ease up through out the entire match and neither did she. Before I finished her off, she managed to slam me into the steps at ringside and get me cut. I would not let her do that to me without revenge. I took her and, sacrificing myself as well, did a Swanton Bomb onto a regular table. We both laid there in pain for a few seconds. And as the double knock out coulnt reached five I stood her up and threw her back in the ring. To show the crowd that I was worthy of the spot in Team Xtreme I took a ladder and set it up in the ring as she was still passed out. Just as she was coming to I jumped off the ladder and did my special move. I pinned her, but decided that she did not have enough punishment. I lifted her shoulder up at the count of two. I picked her up chokeslammed her, then decided to do a twist of fate. After that I went for the pin and the win. The ref declared me the winner and I pointed at my shirt telling her that she was through. Then I took off my shirt threw it her way and yelled at her some more. I smiled and did the gun salute as the announcer said "Your winner and the newest memeber of Team Xtreme- Kayla." The crowd roared and I walked up the ramp still yelling as I held my right arm. That was the arm that had hit the table the hardest, and the same arm I used to chokeslam and twist of fate her.  
I jumped on Matt and Jeff as they greeted me backstage.  
"That was so good." Matt said to me. "But are you o.k.? I saw you holding your arm before."  
"I am more then fine. I am great, my arm is just a little sore."  
"Well, I have to say that you are the only one who can do our moves like that and do them that good."  
"Thank you kindly."  
"Hey girl that was great." Chyna said coming over to me and hugging me.  
"Thank you. Maybe one day I can be as good as you are." I told her.  
"I think that you already are."  
"I wish that I was." I said to her. "Has anyone seen Rocky lately? I need to talk to him."  
"I think that he is getting ready for a match. Oh look there he is." she said pointing at the monitor.  
"I didn't know that he had a match." I was confused. And then my heart sank as I saw that Steve was walking out as his oppenent. "What is this?" I yelled.  
"Vince set it up." Jeff said quietly.  
"Oh no, I am not letting this happen." I ran back out and into the ring grabbing a microphone.  
"What are you doing here?" Steve asked me.  
"I am not going to let this match take place. I am sory for all the trouble that I caused but I cannot let this go on."  
"Get out of here Kayla." Dwayne said sternly.  
"I am not going anywhere until I say what I have to say."  
"Uh, young lady what do you think you are doing?"  
"Well Vince I should be asking you the very same question. WHy in the hell would you set this match up? I know that you know that I hate to be treated like a possesion."  
"But see that is what you are Kayla. You are a possesion of the WWF, and right now Rock and Stone Cold are here to fight out who gets the rights to you."  
"You are one sick"  
"Don't finish that sentence Kayla. Now get out of the ring."  
"No, I am going to say what I have to. Now I want both of you to listen to me."  
"Kayla get out of the ring." Vince said to me.  
"I wanted to talk to them not a jackass. Steve you are my brother and I will love you until I take my last breath, nothing is going to change that." I looked at his eyes to see his reaction. At that point they couldn't tell me a thing. "ANd Rock, you are the love of my life. The man that I thought would never come along. I dont' want to lose, or chose between either of you. Please just work this out outside of the ring. If you both loved me as much as you said you did you would walk out of this ring right now."  
"You walk out of that ring and you are both suspended." Vince yelled into the mic.  
"Oh shut your mouth." Steve said  
"You are in no position to be giving me orders." he said.  
I slid out of the ring kicking him as I did and then started beating him. The only thing that I was thinking about was the fact that the man that I thought of as my second father had betrayed me all for buisness reasons. I stood there and kept on punching on him. I had to be pulled off by Steve and Dwayne. They dragged me backstage and threw me into my locker room.  
"What was that?" Steve asked me.  
"I snapped."  
"I'm sorry about our fight last nigt. I meant none of it. You aren't a possession and I am sorry that I treated you like you that."  
"I stand firm by what I said. You go with him and I have no sister." He said as he walked out.  
"Well that went well." Rocky said.  
"I have to go talk to him."  
"Well are we back together or what?"  
"We'll talk about it later." I walked out of the room and ran around the halls to try and find him.  
  
  
  
  



	5. With You It Doesn't Matter ch.5

I ran around the entire place trying to fins where Steve went. Ifound out soon enough that he had left early. I walked back into the dressing room very disappointed and upset. It was tearing me apart to ahve Steve so upset at me.  
"Hey did you find him?" Dwayne asked in a soft voice.  
"No, they said that he left."  
"I'm sorry, I want you to fix things with him I really do. But can we talk about you and me right now?"  
"I don't know what I want right now."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"It's not that I don't love you, because I still do and you should know that. I just need time to fix things with Steve."  
"You mean you want a break from us?"  
"I mean that I need you to stay away from the whole situation. Let Steve and I work things out by ourselves."  
"How can I possibly do that? This whole situation started because of me!" He voice grew louder and he got angrier.  
"It may have started because of you, but, this is all about me and him know. I don't want to take a break from you, I just need some room to fix this."  
"As long as I am in a relationship with you I am not going to let any of this go."  
"Don't make me do this Rocky." I said quietly. The cameras were in the room and I wanted to scream at the men to leave and beat them all until they were unconscience. I started to tear.  
"Alright that's it get out of here." Dwayne said to the cameramen. "Get out now." The cameras left and it was me and him. He sat down next to me and took my hand.  
"Don't do anything that you don't want to." He said looking straight at me.  
"Sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to. Sometimes it's just for the best."  
"Are you saying that us taking a break is for the best?"  
"I am saying that if you can't leave this situation alone, then yes it is for the best."  
"So I have two choices. I either back away from the situation, or, I back away from you entirely."  
"Yes, those are your choices."  
"If you ask me these choices are pretty crappy."  
"I know that they are, but that is the way that it is."  
"I told you before, I can't back away while I am dating you."  
"Then we aren't dating." I said standing up. Tears were flowing from my eyes and I felt like screaming, crying and punching something all at once.  
"You can't mean that."  
"I have to mean it." I shook his hand. "Goodbye Rocky." I walked out of the dressing room and ran to the bathroom. This wasn't the way that I planned on spending the evening of my victory.   
Chyna walked in and saw me crying.  
"It's Steve isn't it?" she said walking over to me.  
"It's him and it's Rocky."  
"WHy, what happened?"  
"I just told him that we were on a break. I am single, I am no longer an us with him."  
"Oh sweetie, why would you do that?"  
"Because it was the only thing that I could do to make sure that everything get's fixed."  
"You mean you gave rocky up to get things the way that they were with Steve?"  
"Yes, that is exactly what I did."  
"That took a whole lot of guts."  
"I know, what else was I supposed to do?"  
We talked for a while more, and she finally convinced me to come out of the bathroom. It was a time for me to celebrate and not worry about anything. I had waht I wanted and that should be what was enough for me at that time. I needed a night to relax and forget about the problems that plagued me.   
"Hey Kay you feeling better?" Jeff asked me when he saw me.  
"I am feeling really good. How about you?"  
"I am so pysched that you are the newest member of Team Xtreme. Don't you think that you should fix things with Vince? He has been a great influence on you."  
"I know that. And I feel bad about what happened before but I am not going to go and grovel at that mans feet."  
"I am not saying that you should do that. I am saying that you should talk to him about what happened."  
"I'll think about it." I said. Those were the last words that were mentioned about Vince all night long. I tried not to think much at all.   
We went to a club to celebrate. We would have the plane ride to sleep and try to recooperate from the night.  
When we got on the plane every seemed to go right back to sleep. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. It was nice to have silence around us. Constantly ahving fans screaming for you can really make you appreciate a moment of complete silence. I felt a tap on my shoulder and opened my eyes. When I saw Dean Malenko I wanted to fight right then and there.  
"What do you want? I was trying to sleep, but I guess I can't."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you but I have something to say to you."  
"If it has anything to do with Lita and a re-match, don't tell me about it now. All I want to do is get a little rest, please you can't do this later?"  
"No because by the time I tell you it might be to late for you."  
"What are you talking about? I have never been afraid of her and I never will be."  
"Well maybe you should this time. I know that everyone knows that she was with me long before she left the Hardys. I begged her to leave but she just wouldn't listen to me."  
"Do I care about any of this? I mean, should I care about this?"  
"Please, just listen to me before making any sort of remarks."  
"I'm sorry go ahead."  
"She stilled cared for Matt and wasn't willing to give any of that up. She was devasted when she found out that he couldn't carry on the relationship with her. Ever since that day she was hanging around with me. We did that whole thing with my obsession for her and her hating me because we figured that it would get every reporter to stop asking about us. If they thought we hated each other then they wouldn't ask us questions about each other. I know that all of this makes no sense to you, but stick with it. We love each other deeply, and she has finally let go of Matt, but she will never let go of her spot in Team Xtreme. That was the first time that she was able to be who she wanted in the ring. Jeff and Matt helped her sore to new heights. And I mean that figuratively and literally. She has never had the carrer that she had until she was with the Hardys. Even now she won't come out with me, hoping and praying that she will be able to win back her spot in Team Xtreme. I know taht you are never going to let that happen without a fight. I'm not asking you to fold for her. I am asking you to be caareful. Lita is out for blood. She wants to see you dead."  
"And how do she plan on doing that?"  
"I don't know and I don't want to know. But she has been making some sort of plans, and most of them have to do with you."  
"Like what?" I asked very concerned. Someone was trying to toy with my career and I didn't like it.  
"I don't know, I tried not to pay attention, I want to know as little as possible. Mostly things like times and being certain places at certain times."  
"Thanks Dean and I am going to be careful and cautious about tonight."  
"Good, and I hope that nothing happens for your sake and for Lita's sake."  
I smiled at him and he walked away.  
What was I getting myself in for was the only question that I was asking myself at that point in time.   
I saw Jeff stir in his sleep and decided to wake him up.  
"I need to talk to you it's important." I said lightly shaking him.  
"Sure what's up?"  
I told him the story of Lita and when he told me that he would protect me, for some reason I saw him in a whole new light. He seemed to be talking to me in a different way. It seemed like he was talking to me as if he were to be my boyfriend.  
He stroked my face when he saw that I was really worried.  
"I love you and don't want anything to happen to you." he said to me softly.  
"I love you too. Thank you for being such a good friend."  
"Well I do have my reasons. It wasn't completly unselfish on my part."  
"Are you trying to tell me something?"  
"I'm saying that I love you. I love you like I have loved no other. I know that you don't want a relationship right now, I just need you to know."  
"Jeff, how come you never told me?"  
"Because I wanted you to be happy with Dwayne and you were."  
"I still am, well at least I want to be. I could have been happy with you too."  
"But not like with Rocky."  
"That isn't true. Maybe I could have been happier with you. You'll never know unless you try."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I don't know, maybe we should try things, take it slow, see if it would have worked out."  
"I am all up for that." He smiled at me and gave me a kiss.  
  
  
  



	6. With You It Doesn't Matter ch.6

I rested my head on Jeff's chest the rest of the plane ride to Smackdown!. I closed my eyes and sat there just listening to his heartbeat. It was a good feeling to have him by my side. The only problem was that I couldn't get a nagging feeling out of my stomach. Even though Dwayne and I were no longer together I still had a sense of loyalty towards him. The only thing that would possibly make this better was talking to Dwayne. But before I could go and talk to him to tell him what was going on between the two of us Dwayne walked by.  
He didn't think much about it until he saw Jeff give me a kiss. I had no idea that Dwayne was there until I heard his vioce. I opened my eyes and almost jumped out of my seat.  
"I was going to talk to you about what happened before but I see that this whole situation between you and Austin was just an excuse to start something with skittle head over here."  
"That isn't true," Jeff said defensively.  
"Oh yeah and this I am supposed to believe coming from a man who probabbly killed niney percent of his brain cells dying his hair three hundered colors a week."  
"Dwayne lay off," I said. "That's not the way things happened at all."  
"So are you telling me that I imagined that you were kissing Jeff and that the two of you are together?"  
"I am saying that whatever Jeff and I have here is something that happened only after I told you that we called it quits."  
"So you and he have something going on?"  
"In a way yes." Jeff said.  
"That's all that I needed to know." he gave me a look and walked away.  
I put my head down.  
"That didn't go very well."  
"Ya think?" I said sarcastically. "Man, see I wanted to talk to him before he found out from someone else that we were this type of couple. "  
"I know that you did and I am sorry that things happened that way."  
"I know that you are. I should go find him, I still want to just be friends while I figure all of this out."  
"You should, I'll give you a ride to the hotel," Jeff said hugging me.  
"Thank you so much Jeff."  
"So I'll meet you at the gate."  
"I'll see you then." I smiled and walked away to find Dwayne.   
He sat in his seat with an angry and hurt look. And I could understand why, I knew how it felt to be betrayed by someone you love, I just couldn't believe that I was the one to be the betrayer.  
"I need to explain." I said sitting down in the seat next to him.  
"There is absolutly nothing left to explain. You are a free women and can do what you want. I just thought that you would wait more then twenty four hours to move on to the next person. That is if he wasn't with you before." Dwayne said coldly. He would not even turn his head to look at me.  
"Listen Dwayne, I know tha tyou are hurt, and I am too."  
"How is that possible? Did you just have to go threw the humiliation that I just had to go threw?"  
"I went threw that humiliation on national television so don't tell me I don't know what you are feeling. And I was also the one who had to walk away from what we had. God Dwayne I thought that we would be together forever."  
"So why aren't we?"  
"You don't think that I want an answer to that question? I need my space to figure things out. And I need to fix things with Steve."  
"Oh so your plan is to start a relationship with skittles and that will fix everything?"  
"I did not start a relationship with Jeff," I said sighing.  
"So what exactly did you start?"  
"I don't know what we started, all I know is that I do feel for him, I always have."  
"And what about me?"  
"I have been trying to tell you that you were special, always were and always will be. Jeff told me that he loved me, that he always had."  
"So what happened for the last six months?"  
"He didn't think that he could make me as happy as you could, plus he knew that I was happy with you and he didn't want to ruin it."  
"What a lovely story."  
"I made an effort to try to talk to you,and I thought that you would be a little bit more adult about things. I can see that I was wrong."  
"You were wrong about a lot of things."  
"I see that now. But just for your information, not like I should be telling you, but Jeff is willing and able to give me time to work up to a real relationship. I still love you, but, I think that since I have the chance, I should sperad my wings and try other options." I stood up and looked at his face. "I will never forget what we had, and I hope that one day we can return to the way we were, in the future." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I started to tear. "Goodbye Rocky."  
Although he had been acting very cruel and unfeeling I felt him shudder at the touch of my lips.   
There was still a longing for his touch, but for the time being I knew that it was never going to work out the way I hoped. Dwayne had taken everything the wrong way and now whatever shred of hope there was for a good break it was gone. I had feeling that war was about to start between me and him. He was cold and cruel when I went to talk to him.  
When I sat back down in the seat next to Jeff he sat silent and calm. As was his usual way. His head lifted from his notebook. He wouldn't force me to talk if I didn't want to. Part of me wished that he would. I knew that I would have a hard time talking to him about this unless I was given a little push. I was dying to tell him that what had happened but I didn't know how to bring it up. When we finally got to the hotel I realized that I really didn't know where I was going to stay.  
"I'll get your key." Jeff said to me driving up to the hotel.  
"You-you got me my own room?"  
"Yeah well I figured that you would need a little time alone, I know you wouldn't feel comfortable with me so I called the hotel and got you your own room."  
"Jeff, you know that it's not that I am uncomfortable, I just need to get use to the whole idea."  
"Whatever you want to say. I just figured that it would be best to get your own room."  
"Thank you, for everything."  
"I didn't do anything spectacular, just got a room."  
"But you don't know how much that means to me." I gave him a kiss. "You are the best." I said to him.  
"Well I'll do anything for a kiss like that." he smiled. "I'll be back." he went to the front desk and came back a few minutes later. "Here you go. It's two rooms down from mine so if you need me, just knock."  
It was late and I was tired. All I wanted to do at that point was sleep. I had a few hours before I had to get up to do interviews and photo shoots and then finally the taping of Samckdown. There was never a free moment to myself at this point. I know that the fans thought that it was all another interesting plot for the show but it wasn't. This was the first real big thing that happened to me that was in and out of the ring. Every other grudge, besides the one with Lita, was left inside the ring with my character. I would have the fans sympathy to a shallow character level, but that was all.   
I walked into the room and closed the door. For once in a few months I could close the door and not expect to hear it open. It was a relieving and sad feeling. I was free in a way, for the first time in six months. I was left alone, by myself and able to think with no disruptions.  
The only thing that was prodominantly on my mind was fixing things with Steve. I laid on the bed, wanting so desperatly to be my own. And I fell asleep thinking of a way to get things back to the way they were with Steve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. With You It Doesn't Matter ch.7

**I thought that I had a plan prepared. I thought that I knew exactly what I was going to do and when I was going to do it. I had the perfect way to apologize and fix things with Steve. He would be told that he would have a special match, and then I would come out and apologize. I knew that it would work, I knew Steve inside and out. He would love the apology and the fact that I had given up Rocky just for him.  
As soon as I had waken up I felt very nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and stayed there for a few minutes.  
I heard a soft knock on the door. I pulled myself away from the toilet and opened the door.  
"Are you O.K.?" Jeff stood at the door.  
"Yes, I am perfectly fine," I hugged him and went to sit down on the bed.  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Jeff asked.  
"Yes, but it was still a little weird because it was the first night that I had spent alone in a while."  
"I told you to knock and I would be there."  
"Jeff, you are always there and I have a feeling that you always will be."   
"Really? I like the sound of that," he went to lean in and get a kiss and I pulled away.  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked me.  
"It's just that I threw-up before and I don't know if I'm getting sick, plus my mouth probably tastes pretty bad."  
"Enough said," he smiled and laughed. "We're all going out to eat in about a half hour."  
"O.K. let me take a quick shower."  I went into the bathroom and brushed my mouth out really well before going into the shower.  
"Are you finally gonna get in the shower?" Jeff asked me.  
"I'm going, I'm going" the door opened and he walked in.  
"Oh man not even undressed yet, what is this?"  
"Hey, hey, hey."  
"Oh please, do you know how many times we have been in the same bathroom while the other takes a shower?"  
"Yes, I know a whole lot of times," I smiled at him. "But this time is a little bit different."  
"There were so many times that I just wanted to jump in there with you. But I didn't dare, not without your permission, and because of the fact that you were with Dwayne for the last half of a year."  
"You're always welcome to come in now." I smiled slyly and took of my shirt.  
He gave a laugh as I finished undressing and went in the shower.  
It felt good to know that I was with someone else, but also very strange. I was always one to do things on my own and needed my own space. Maybe Rocky and I taking this little break was for the best. I had to figure out by myself where my own heart lied and with which man.  
It didn't take Jeff long to jump in with me, and what I "needed time to work up to" had started happening.  
Anyone can say and think what they like. You can never fully understand a certain situation and position until you are in it. I cannot try and explain what I felt towards Jeff at that moment in time.  
I finished getting ready a little while later then planned. When we finally got down to the lobby the guys were looking at us.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well we had time to go get our dinner and then come back," Matt said.  
"Yes, that omelet was quit good, would you like the left overs?" Adam asked. He held up the bag and everyone started to laugh.  
I bit my lip and just stayed by Jeff, who was blushing.  
We did what we had to do that day and went to Smackdown! On the ride there I had the best idea.  
"Paul"I yelled excitedly once I saw him at the arena.  
"I know that I am so lovable but you don't have to be that excited to see me!"  
"Yes I do. I have the best idea."  
"O.K. shoot," he said.  
"Well, you know how you and Austin are the two man power trip?"  
"Yes."  
"And you know how you have been complaining that you are sincerely sick of being hated by the crowd and always doing what Vince told you?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I just had a nice idea." I smiled at him. "How would you like to expand that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I don't mean like having this entire group thing, but I mean like an alliance, actually having some friends."  
"That sounds pretty cool, but how are you going to pull it off?"  
"Well I am going to need Steph's help and it may mean getting on Vince's bad side for a while."  
"Hey I am game, anything that you want to do I am right there for you."  
"Well what I figure is that I have some sort of tying factor between, you, me, Matt, Jeff, Jay, Adam, Steve, I would say Rocky, but I guess that would not work." I got quiet.  
"Hey listen I know what happened between the two of you and I want you to know that everything is going to work out. I just know that it is. Even if you aren't going to be with Rocky you are still gonna be friends with him, you have to be."  
"That's what I want above all else."  
"If you need to talk, my door is always open."  
"Thanks Paul." I said. "Now I have to go and get ready for my match."  
"Who are you facing?"  
"I have no idea, all I know is that it is meant to be a surprise."  
"Well, good luck." Paul said winking. "Who knows if you are going to need it."  
"You don't mind me using Stephanie do you?"  
"No, as long as it is perfectly fine with her."  
"Thank you so much, this is going to rock."  
I had grown up with wrestling in my life. Vince and his family would come down to Texas in the summer, that is until the day that I decided to move in with them in their house in the New England area. Steve had always been a rebel and done his own thing, and by that time he had worked his way into a local wrestling school.  
Our family wasn't always the best and, I was starting to feel very uncomfortable around them. I had always felt out of place, but by the time I was almost a teenager I felt like I should have never been in that family to begin with.  
I ran out of his dressing room and into Vince.  
"Kay, just the person that I was looking for."  
"Hi Vince what's up?" I asked a little concerned.  
"I just wanted to inform you on your match tonight. You were supposed to have the night off, but I need a really good match before the main even tonight."  
"So you decide to make it me?"  
"It's nothing strenuous, just a simple match to defend your honor as a Team Xtreme member."  
"If it's against Amy then-"  
"No, no, nothing like that. Amy, Lita has the night off," the cameras came by us, the show had just started and they wanted to know if there was anymore action between Amy and I tonight.  
"Well then against who?"  
"Chyna, is back,"  
"Yeah I know that already," I said interrupting him.  
"Well, you'll face her tonight in the ring."  
"What?"  
"I've scheduled a match against Chyna for you."  
"Vince are you insane?"  
He gave me a strange look and laughed a little. "If I'm not mistaken, I am not the one who decided to jump the man who has been like a father and also the boss."  
"Listen about that, I have been meaning to talk to you about that."  
"Well we'll talk later, now is not the time or place."  
"Is this some sort of punishment?" I asked. I stayed quiet and then realized why he set it up.  
"No, it's not punishment. Just go out there and entertain these people."  
I smiled as he walked away. I know that the audience and the announcers were wondering whether or not there was a relationship between us. He set the match up so I could prove myself to the world, show them that even if I didn't win, that I could stand up to the most powerful and influential woman in the WWF.   
I suddenly got very excited and ran all the way down to Matt and Jeff's dressing room.  
I flung open the door and ran in about ready to scream.  
"Why are you so happy? I know you like your job, but this is a little ridiculous." Matt said watching me bounce around the room.  
"I have a great idea and I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."  
"Well let's here this genius idea of yours?" Jeff asked.  
"First the good news about tonight." I said to him trying to calm myself down. "Vince set up a match against Chyna for me!"  
"Are you sure that you are ready for that?" Matt asked me.  
"I have been waiting for this my entire career, and I can't believe that this day is actually here."  
"Then I say go for it baby," Jeff said smiling.  
"You would say that wouldn't you. Come on Jeff, you aren't the least bit worried?" Matt said to him. "This is Chyna we're talking about."  
"Hey I know that my girl can handle this."  
I smiled at his comment. The thought of being his girl was new, fresh, exciting, and unbelievable when I had first started in the WWF the first person I had my eye on was Jeff, and now here I am, in a way dating him.  
For a short period in time I forgot about Steve until we sat down and started watching the show.  
The camera cut to Steve and Dwayne, my stomach sunk when I saw the two. I know that whatever they were going to say, was for real and not just for the camera.  
"Oh man, what is going on?" I said as soon as I saw them.  
"It'll be fine, you don't know what's going on yet." Jeff said to me rubbing my leg.  
Dwayne was in Steve's face. "Thanks to you the best thing that walked into my life walked out!" Rocky yelled.  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Don't give me that you jabroni. I'm talking about Kayla, your sister. Because of you and your trailer park trash views she left me."  
"Well that was probably the smartest move that she has made in her entire life."  
Dwayne was getting way to emotional and upset to stay in front of the cameras.  
"Get out of here," Dwayne looked at the camera men. "I mean get out of here before I jump you instead of this jabroni."  
"Listen Rocky, I know that you're mad, but whatever Kay does, well, it's for the best."  
I sat in the jumping room silent, almost rocking in my seat.  
"Hey, why don't you go and talk to them both." Jeff said to me. I looked at him. "I know, you need to talk to him and Steve. Just go get things straightened out. I hope that you'll come back, but if you don't then, I'll understand."  
"Thank you so much. I promise I'll be back."  
"I hope that you can stick to that." Jeff said softly. I smiled meekly and left.  
"You know that you may have just let her go for good." Matt said to Jeff.  
"Then at least I won't spend the rest of my years wondering what if she never went."  
"You are a brave man Jeff Hardy."  
I ran all over the halls backstage, not caring about the cameras or the show, trying to find Steve and Dwayne. When that didn't work I went to the ring.  
"I know that time is precious here in the WWF so I'll make this short. As all of you know, I have split from Rocky. But I think that my personal life should be kept out of this ring. I just want to say one thing. Yes, I have left Rocky, and yes part of the reason was for you Steve. For all of this I am utterly sorry. Rocky I never meant to hurt you. But here in this ring is not the place to talk. I want the both of you, if you're men, to meet me after the show to talk this all out." I walked out the ring before anyone could come in and say something.  
I went back to Jeff's dressing room.  
"I told you that I would be back." I said sitting down next to him.  
"You always keep your promises." He smiled. "Well I have to go out for my match. Are you ready to make your debut as part of Team Xtreme?" Jeff asked me.  
"I am more then ready. I was born to do this." I said to him.  
"Let's get out there." Matt said.   
Being out there with the two of them was the most natural and electrifying experience that I have had in a long time. I only hoped that Lita was watching and realized that her part in Team Xtreme was long over.  
It was the light heavyweight championship for Jeff. I know that it isn't the most important belt out there, but it's a belt and I knew that he could win it. It was a first to sit out there and root for Jeff, as my boyfriend, or whatever we were together.    
All the years that we had spent together, this was the first time that we walked out together arm in arm.  
"Come on man, you can do this, go get that belt." Those were the few words of encouragement that Matt gave Jeff. Matt patted Jeff's back and walked out of the ring.  
"You're my good luck, you know that right?" Jeff asked me as his opponent walked down the platform.  
"You never needed luck." I hugged him. "You are the greatest in the ring, remember that."  
"Coming from you I always will. Do you mind if I get a little kiss, I might need the luck."  
"You don't need the luck but you can always have the kiss." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Well Tazz it looks like Kayla is getting a little friendly with Jeff. Could he possibly be a reason why her and The Rock have parted ways?" Michael Cole said.  
"I don't know what is going on Coleslaw but if Jeff is with Kayla then all I can say is that he is one lucky man."  
"So true Tazz so true."  
"Are you checking someone out?" Tazz said playfully. "Naughty Coleslaw."  
I walked out of the ring and watched Jeff's match. His opponent Jerry Lynn was no hard match for him. I did the usual cheerleading, banging on the apron whenever he was down. And after a few minutes Jeff pulled out the win. Matt and I ran into the ring.  After a hug from Matt Jeff turned to me spun me around, and kissed me. It was probably on the second or third time that he had ever kissed me like that in all the years that I have known him. And one of those few times was that same night while in the shower. I was a little surprised by the fact that he actually kissed me. Ever since the day that he told me that he was in love with me he was timid about showing his feelings.  
I looked at him when he put me down and smiled. I laughed a little, grabbed him and kissed him again. Why I was feeling what I was feeling towards him I didn't know, but for once on my life I was confused, lost, but not scared. Sometimes in life you have to get lost to become found again, it's just the funny ways of life. I did not even think that maybe Rocky or Steve would be upset about that. However they were. Before we could even walk out of the ring both of them came out managed to jump Matt and attack Jeff.  
"What are you doing?" I screamed at the both of them. I pulled Dwayne off of Jeff.   
"I should be asking you the same question!" he said back.  
"Have you forgotten that we are over?"  
"I still love you, I want you back."  
"Yeah well this," I knelt by Jeff. "This is not the way to do it."  
Steve came into the ring after he was done beating on Matt. "Come-on we're getting out of here Kay."  
"Steve I'm not going anywhere." I looked down at Jeff. "hey sweetie you all right?" I was worried because Jeff was expecting anything and Rocky ht him pretty hard.  I thought that he could have been injured.  
Dwayne made a move for me and Jeff but Steve stopped him.  
"What do you mean you're not going anywhere? Do you know who you are kneeling next to?"  
"I know perfectly well, and who are you to be telling me what to do, both of you? Who do you really think you are? Steve you told me that you no longer had a sister, so from that perspective, I have no brother, get out of here. And as for you Rocky, I told you that I needed, and wanted a break. Now both of you get out of here."  
Jeff got to his feet and stared at both of them.  
"This isn't over." Steve said.  
"In the ring it is." I said back to him.  
"Kayla don't do this, please tell me that we have a second chance." Rocky said to me as Steve walked up the platform.  
I grabbed a mic before saying anything.  
"I am going to say this loud and clear so that you can understand this time. When I went to talk to you acted so mean and cold, I figured from that we were over, through. Now, now you think that you can run into the ring, beat up my boyfriend, or whatever you want to call him and just get me back?" I moved closer to him. I took his hand and he almost started to tear.  "This is not the way to do things. I told you before that I wanted to talk after the show, and that still stands."  
Dwayne nodded and left the ring. I waited until he left and walked backstage with Matt and Jeff.  Jeff waited until we got into the locker room to show his anger of what happened.  
"I just want to thank you for keeping it cool out there it meant a lot to me," I said to him.  
"I can't believe that they had the nerve to do that," Jeff slammed his newly claimed belt on the bench. "I never did anything to either of them to go out there and attack me like that."  
"Man they attacked me too," Matt said to him. "I never did anything to them. I mean you, well you are with Kay and that is enough of a reason for both of them to hate you. Don't even worry about it. Kay's handling it."  
"I'm trying but I don't know how much more I can handle," I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands.  
Jeff sat next to me. "Listen beautiful I am always bhind you a hundred percent with whatever you have to do. I know how much you have to handle. This must be extremely hard on you."  
"I don't think that you have any idea," I started to tear. Matt through the camera men out of the room. He sat on the other side of me.  
"Jeff would have an idea, he went through a lot with me when we first started dating. Remember I told you that I was going to do anything that I had to to make you come up to the WWF and be in our newly founded Team Xtreme?"  
"Of course I remember," I said to him not looking up.  
"Vince almost fired the both of us for insisting that you come up. Only he made us work with Lita. Trust me Jeff had a whole lot to handle at that time."  
"Maybe one day I'll tell you," Jeff said to me. "You might be surprised with what you hear," He stroke my head gently. "You can get through it all I know that you can."  
"I can't live without Steve though," I told them.  
"Hey, come here. It's going to be just fine," Jeff said to me. He pulled me into his chest and I cried. Matt rubbed my back and reassured me.  
After a few minutes I got up  and went to wash up. I had a match against Chyna that I was totally unprepared for.  
"Jeff stay backsatge," I said to him before I left. "I don't want anyone coming out and trying to jump you again. It'll be the best for the both of us."  
He nodded without a word.  
"I still have a few minutes before I go on," I said to him once I saw that worried look on his face.  
"I just worry," he told me.  
"Oh god," I said suddenly.  
"I knew it, you were never ready to date me," he said sadly.  
"No not that, I think I'm going to be sick again," I got up and ran to the bathroom.  
"Are you going to be able to fight tonight?" Jeff asked me.  
"I-I," I vomitted, and then answered. "I hope that I can," I said breathing in deep. "This is a chance of a lifetime," I said quickly.  
Somehow I pulled myself together and managed to go out and face Chyna. I didn't win the match, but I did prove that I could stand up to the most influential and powerful women in the World Wrestling Federation.  
"Maybe in another few months you can get back in the ring and maybe even beat me," Chyna said backstage.  
"Oh, you can count on that," I said with a smile. I went into the dressing room and waited until the last bit of Smackdown was over.  
While I was walking out to the car with Matt and Jeff I heard Adam and Jay call after me. I slowed down and let them walk ahead of me.  
"Kay wait up," I heard Adam yell.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Don't be upset," he said.  
"We saw Steve and Dwayne talking in the hallway."  
"Oh God," I said getting worried."What were they talking about? Where they talking about jumping Jeff again?"  
"No they weren't talking about that," Adam said.  
"What were they talking about?"  
"Calm down, don't get all upset," Jay said.  
"Tell me what they were talking about."  
Jeff and Matt must have started walking towards us because I saw Jay hold out his hand.  
"They were talking about ways to get the two of you to break up," Adam said.  
"Where did you see them last?"  
"They were talking and walking," Adam said.  
"Don't go and try to find them, it won't do any good."  
"I guess that you are right," I said. "I am going to talk to them back at the hotel."  
"Just thought that you should be warned."  
"Thanks Adam, thanks Jay. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow," I went to the car and didn't say a word about what Jay and Adam had told me.  
When I got to my room I saw Steve and Dwayne waiting outside my door.  
"I'll come by your room later," I said to Jeff.  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," Dwayne said.  
"Don't start," I said looking at him. "Go on Jeff, I'll be by later," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left reluctantly. "You two in now," I said opening my door and letting them in. Before either of them could say a word I began to talk.  
"Now I want both of you to listen to me closly. My personal life, whether it has to do with you, or Dwayne is to be kept out of the ring, is that understood?" I paused and waited to see if they would say anything. When nothing was said I continued. "And Jeff is not to be touched, in or out of the ring. I don't care if he is my new love interest, he did not ask to be in the middle of the thing between the two of us. You touch him again and you will really see what I can do, is that clear?" They were both shocked and didn't say anything. "Dwayne, I don't know what you were thinking when you attacked Jeff, or where you thinking at all? I had said that I wanted to talk to you after the show, did you think that attacking Jeff was going to help the situation?"  
"Kay, I can't watch him with you. I love you."  
"You have a funny way of showing it. Jeff waited for months, maybe even years before making a single move on me. To me that is what love is. Letting the person be happy, and if the two of you were meant to be then the two of you will end up together. THat is the way that I see it."  
"Kay I miss you and want you back," Dwayne said sitting on the bed.  
"Kayla, listen to the man, he means what he says." Steve said to me.  
"I haven't even started on you yet. You embareassed me in front of millions of people. And you should have no say in my life. According to you I have no brother."  
"Listen I know that I had no right to say that, and I realized that when I went home and talked to Debra. I was going to apologize, until I saw you with Jeff. I can't let you be with him."  
"You don't get it do you? I am happy with Jeff. It's something new and exciting."  
"You telling me that you forgot what we had together? Are you telling me that you don't miss the getwaways, and the all night chats, and the kisses?"  
"Dwayne look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't shutter at my touch, tremble at the touch of my lips, miss my body next to yours. Tell me that you don't miss the times that we had to run just to avoid Steve seeing us."  
"I miss all of that. I want it back. I love you," Dwayne said. He was practically at the verge of tears.  
"I miss that too. And I still love you, but not like I once did. I need the time to be apart and see if I am really meant to be with you. But right now I could use a friend in you, not a boyfriend. And in you Steve I need more of a friend than a big brother who still treats me like I am five."  
"I can't do that though," Dwayne said.  
"I can't except you with Jeff, Dwayne I can see. He loves you, it's right."  
"Then while the two of you can't except that then I don't think that I want to know you."  
"What are you talking about"  
"Dwayne I am saying that between the two of you, I felt as if I was the scum of the Earth, I felt like I was completely useless. And now I have Jeff,and he is giving me the time and space that I need."  
"Please don't leave me."  
"I told you it was over, and I meant it. I knew that the time that I went to talk to you on the plane and you were so cold that it was over."  
"Kay give the man a chance. I will allow you to date him, but not that skittle head."  
"O.k. you have no right to tell me what to do, I think that it is time that you should leave."  
"Are you sure?" Dwayne asked.  
"Never been more sure, and until you get everything straight I still feel like I don't want to know either of you."  
"Whatever I do I do to protect you, I love you and don't want to see you hurt."  
"I know that, but you need to let me live my life and see that I am a grown woman who can take care of herself," I said to him.  
"I'm trying. I love you, no matter what I say, I love you," he said giving me a hug.  
"I love you too," I said to him.   
"I'll talk to you tomorrow?"  
"I'd like that," I said smiling.  
"Please reconsider," Dwayne said walking out.  
"I can't. I have to do this for myself."  
"Can we talk tomorrow, over lunch?"  
"That would be good." I said good bye and walked over to Jeff's room. Matt was asleep, but Jeff was still awake.  
"Come back to my room so we won't wake him," I said.  
Not that it really mattered. When we got back to my room we layed down on the bed. Jeff didn't ask about what was said. All that he cared about was that I kept my promise.  
"Kayla, sometimes I feel like I can't get close enough to you. I just want to crawl inside you and stay there forever," Jeff said as I layed on his chest.  
"I know how you feel, I feel the same way," I said tiredly. I didn't know why I was feeling this way towards Jeff, but it felt good and I wasn't ready to give that up. Those were the last words said before we both fell asleep.  
The next day would be one to fix things with Vince and hopefully Dwayne.  
**


	8. With You It Doesn't Matter ch.8

**I got up early to go and find Vince before he had to run off to hundreds of different meetings.  
"Hi Kay, what can I do for you?" He asked letting me in his room.  
"I know that you are busy, so I am going to make this quick. I am sorry about what happened the other day. I know that what I did was wrong. But, I mean, I was under a lot of stress and,"  
"The spirit of the show got into you. I know how it is. When you step into that ring you are a different person. The emotion took over."  
"So there are no hard feelings?" I aksed.  
"Now how could there be harsh feelings between you and I?" He walked over to me and sat me down on the couch in the room. "I know that what you do in the ring has no reflection on what is going on in the ring, normally," he said.  
"I still feel like I should apologize. It was wrong to attack you like that, even if it was in the ring and in the spirit of the show."  
"You did, so what are you worrying about?"  
"Nothing I guess. Can I ask you for a favor?"  
"Depends on what it is and if I can do it."  
"Can you try and make sure that Steve and Dwayne don't go near Jeff? I don't know if they are going to try anything, but, I just want to make sure that nothing like yesterday happens again."  
"I'll see what I can do. I'm glad to see that you are happier."  
"The first person, besides the Hardys, that seems to feel that way."  
"I'm always behind you Kayla."  
I gave Vince a hug and left the room. When I went back to the hotel room Jeff was just waking up.  
"Hey sleepy head."  
"What time is it?" he asked with his head still buried in the pillow.  
"The sun is out, that's all that you need to know." I jumped on the bed and laid next to him.  
"Come here," Jeff said. He pulled me under the blankets.  
"What are you doing? You have to get up we gotta leave."  
"I want to stay under here with you," he said tickling me.  
After a few minutes of wrestling around under the blankets Jeff got up and took a shower and we went to go find Matt, Jay and Adam.  
"Nice to see you Jeff," Matt said jokingly.  
"Funny brother, very funny."  
"I know," Matt said rustling Jeff's hair.  
I ran ahead and caught up to Chris while Jay, Adam, and Matt all teased Jeff.  
"Hi Chris,"  
"Hi Kayla. It's been a crazy week hasn't it?"  
"It has, it really has."  
"You seem to be happier with Jeff though."  
"I am. It's funny because I never thought that anything like this could happen."  
"Strange things do happen sometimes."  
We talked on the ride over to the airport. All the crazy schedules we had, it made it hard for us to spend time together sometimes.  
"Do you think that I can get a mimute alone with her?" I heard Dwayne say.   
Chris looked at me and I nodded. I knew that Chris was going to look out for me and tell Dwayne to leave if I didn't want to talk to him.   
"I'll see you at the arena tonight," Chris said walking away.  
"I was going to find you after we got to L.A." I said to him. He didn't say a word and just sat down.  
"I know that you were going in find me so we could talk. But I can't wait to say what I have to say. I love you Kayla. I never wanted to let you go. I mean you left me. I miss you so much, I have trouble sleeping at night because you're not next to me."  
"Dwayne, will you please stop telling me this. I told you that you and I are over as of right now."  
"Just listen to what I have to say before you say anything else. I am asking, begging you to give me a second chance. Jeff doesn't love you, he could never love you the way that I can."  
"You stop right there. If this is going to turn into a session of ranking on Jeff I don't want to hear it. For that, you have Steve. I have told you over and over. If you really want me back you wil let me spread my wings and fly. Let me try this realtionship with Jeff before you go off and go crazy."  
"I can't"  
"This is why I ended things in the first place. You are too controlling over me sometimes. And right now we aren't even dating."  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm here for one reason. I wanted to ask you this in the restaurant when we went out to eat, but I figured why not know when I have the nerve," he reached into his pocket. I gave him a confused look. He got down on one knee. "Kayla Williams, you are, were, and will always be my everything. I can't function without you by my side," he said. I started tearing.  
"Dwayne please get up."  
"No, just hear me out. I love you, now and always. I am asking you here and now will you marry me?"  
At that time the last person that I wanted to walk by did. I was to confused and shocked to notice that Amy(Lita) had walked by and seen what Rocky was doing.  
"I don't know what I can say," I said shakily.  
"Say the only word that I wanna hear. Please say yes."  
"No, no I-I can't," I said. I pulled Rocky up onto the seat next to me. "You don't want me like this. You know that you don't. If I married you now, in the back of your mind you would be saying, 'what if she had stayed with Jeff',"  
"I am doing this because I love you,"  
"And you can't stand to see me with Jeff. One of your best friends with the woman you say you love," I looked at his eyes as they were starting to tear. "I don't know what you were thinking, but this isn't right," I said. "I think you should leave. And I think that we shouldn't see each other at all until you get the fact that I am with Jeff, and very happy,"  
"That's it?" I nodded and didn't say a word. "I get no say in this?" I didn't look at him. "I'm sorry but I can't except that. Look at me Kay," he waited and I didn't turn around. "Kay look at me." he waited again and I didn't look at him. I wanted him to leave. "Dammit Kayla look at me."  
"What?!" I yelled. "What more do you want from me? Do you think it's fair that I have to see your heart break over and over again every time you try to get me to tell you that I love you and want you back when I don't? Do you think it's fair that I have to go through the same pain that I went through that night I walked out on you?"  
"You still feel that pain?" I nooded. He looked at me and out of nowhere grabbed me and kissed me.   
As I was trying to push him off Jeff ran up with Lita and jumped on Dwayne. Before I knew what was happening Jeff had given Dwayne a bloddy nose by throwing him into an empty seat in front of us.  
Jeff backed away and moved towards me. "What do you think you were doing Dwayne?" Jeff asked a little winded from his little brawl.  
"I was talking to Kayla."  
"With your tongue down her throat?"  
"Excuse me I want to know what both of you are doing," I said looking at the two of them.  
"Amy told me that he was proposing to you, so I came over to talk to the two of you and I saw him with his tongue down your throat."   
I looked over and saw Amy standing there smiling.  
"You told him? Who the hell gave you the right to tell him anything?"  
"I didn't want to see him get hurt."  
"THat is a load of bull and you know it." I said to her. "All you care about is your scrubby self, and maybe Dean, with his ugly self with the froggy vioce."  
"You lay off Dean, he's a great guy."  
"Too bad he fell for you. Tell me again, why did you leave Matt?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh no-no wait. He was the one that dropped you, that's right now I remember. And I was the one who took your spot in Team Xtreme."  
I was too caught up with Amy to notice that Jeff and Dwayne were throwing remarks back and forth at each other.  
"Do you remember that match Amy? I remember it very vividy. Would you like to come over and relive the worst part of your career?" With that comment she jumped at me. I moved out of the way and she bounced into the arm rest of my chair. She got up quickly and leaped at me again. Once again it was an all out brawl between Amy and I. At the moment that we were fighting I knew that what Dean had warned me about was true. The girl was pulling any dirty move that she knew of on me, and I was doing exactly the same. It took a few minutes before anyone was able to break us apart. Even as Jeff and Dwayne held me back, I still tried to get out of their grips and get a few more shots at her.  
"Kay calm down," Jeff said to me. I struggled with him to let me free. "Matt can you help me over here?" Matt walked over and helped him drag me to a seat on the back of the bus.  
"Calm down," Jeff yelled throwing me down in the seat. "If you want her get her in the ring," he looked at me and walked away leaving me to calm down.  
"Maybe you should take your own advice," Matt said to him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You and Dwayne. You have a problem that obviously can't be settled with words. So why not fight it out in the ring then maybe you can sit down and talk about it like people," Matt said getting a little frustrated.  
"I'm willing to talk, but I guess he's not," Jeff replied.  
"Oh please Jeff, you are no more willing to talk to him then he is to talk to you," Matt said getting a little loud. "I am so sick of the fighting between the two of you and Steve. I don't want to be caught in the middle any more. I know you didn't when I had the whole thing with Vince, but I was aware of that, and you were willing to fight with me," Matt said finding a seat and sitting down.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I am saying that this is one battle that I don't want to be involved in, and that before you go off making trouble you should find out how Kay feels about this. Have you ever thought about the fact that it must kill her inside to see the three men she cares about the most fight, constantly?"  
"Man, I never thought about that. I should go talk to her," he said. But when he got to my seat I wasn't there. I didn't care if all we had was a little "porter party" on the bus. A wave of nausea came over me and I had to go and throw up. I had never felt that sick in my life.  
"Mark, have you seen Kayla?"  
"I just saw her go to the bathroom, I think Joanie went with her," he answered.  
"I really screwed up this time. Did she look like she was upset?"  
"Actually with what just happened, she didn't. I think she looked more sick then anything."  
Jeff got a little worried and went to the bathroom. "Kay, Kay," he said softly through the door. "Can I come in?"  
Joanie walked out. "She's really sick, I don't know if she wants you in with her, but I think you should go talk to her."  
"Could it be all the stress that she's been under because of us?"  
"Maybe, I don't know," she smiled at him. "Just go in and sit with her. She was hurt by what happened before, she had to run to the bathroom and throw-up."  
"Thanks Joanie, you truely are a wonder," Jeff gave her a quick hug and walked in the bathroom. He stayed with me until I started to feel better. He was apologizing over and over, but I don't remember what he said. I don't think that it truely mattered to him, as long as he knew that I knew that he was sorry.   
I decided to not wrestle that night. I wasn't scheduled for a match and figured that I wouldn't get into any backstage action. If only I had made that plan before Amy and I decided to start brawling on the plane.  
I rode by myself to Sunday Nigh Heat, something that was very rare, but I wanted to be alone to think and try to sort all these things out. When I got out of the car I turned on my discman. It was a habit that I had picked up, listening to all types of bands. Mostly calssic rock and Pearl Jam, a new obsession of mine. It would get me hyped up for that nights show. I didn't hear footsteps behind me. I was walking into the building and the next thing that I knew I was on the ground with sharp blows to my back and a few to my head. I thought that what Dean said had some truth to it, but I had no clue that he would be so right about what he said. Amy was looking for nothing more then to see me in a casket. I never thought that hatred could go this far, but it did and I was game. She yelled something and walked away, leaving me alone dying in pain.   
It figures that the day that I had to go and come early to the arena would be the day that I would get jumped, when no one was around.  
A little while later, I don't know how much later, I heard voices. Everything was very fuzzy to me, I could hardly hear anything around me.   
When I woke up I was in the medical room.  
"Wha-what happened?" I asked trying to sit up.  
"Shh-shh, it's o.k. We're waiting on an ambulance to take you to a hospital."Jeff said.  
"Why?"  
"We found you on your stomach unconscience. What happened?"  
"I-I'm not sure," I coughed and yelped in pain. "I was walking and someone hit me," I said. "I th-" I took a shallow breath. I was finding it really hard to breathe. "I think that it was Amy," I said.  
"Well you just stay still. The back of your head is cut open pretty badly."  
"Wha-what time is it?"  
"The show is about five minutes away from ending. They have been giving updates on your condition. They didn't want to move you until you were awake."  
"Where is everyone else?"  
"They've been stopping by the entire show," Jeff said. "I'm just glad that you are awake."  
"I'm fine, really I am." I tried sitting up.  
"Don't move, you could be severly hurt."  
"I can do this," I put out my hand and felt for Jeff's. "Get me to a mirror I want to see what my back looks like," I said to him.  
"I don't think that walking is a good idea," he warned.  
"Just get me to a mirror," I said as loud as I could. He stood me up and took me into a nearby dressing room.  
"He-Help me lift up my shirt," I said to him. My back hurt so bad that I could hardly breathe. I know that standing wasn't a good idea, but I wanted to see the damage that was done.  
"Are you sure you want to see?" he asked. I nodded my head. "O.K. here we go. He lifted up my shirt and positioned me so I could see my back.  
My entire back, especially my lower back, was swollen. There were cuts and gashes along it also. No wonder it hurt so badly.  
I nearly collapsed at the sight.  
"Let's get you back to that bed," Jeff said almost carrying me to the first aid room.  
"Do you think that I can wrestle again?" I asked.  
"Of course you will. Don't think that you won't be able to step foot in that ring again for one second."  
"Jeff it hurts," I said.  
"I know sweetie," he took my hand. "It'll all be over real soon."  
"I feel funny," I said to him. Everything faded out slowly and I felt like I was in a dream state. Every once and a while I would hear something and try to open my eyes.  
"We have to hurry her pulse is getting weaker," I heard a faint voice say.  
"Kay you can't leave me o.k. Just hold on we'll be there really soon," his voice was distant, but I knew that it was Jeff.  
"I won't give up," I thought in my head. I was hoping that maybe the words were coming out of my mouth and he would know that I would not leave him, not now, and not like this.  
When I was able to open my eyes and keep them open I was in a hospital bed surrounded by faces.  
"Where I am?" I asked very confused.  
"O.k. everyone out, I need to talk to the patient," a doctor said walking in.  
"I'm not leaving, I want to know everything that is going on." Jeff said to the doctor.  
"I am afraid that I must insist on having two minutes alone with the patient."  
"I'll be fine," I managed to say and force a very weak smile.  
"I'm right outside," Jeff said kissing my forehead.  
"Ms. Williams right?"  
"Yes,"  
"I am Dr.Russell," she said.  
"Nice to meet you, can you tell me what happened."  
"I'm not quite sure how you managed to get this badly injured, but you have massive swelling around your lower back and a pretty bad gash on the back of your head. There was quite a bit of blood lost, which was why you were slipping in and out of conscienceness."  
"Am I going to be able to wrestle again?"  
"If all goes well with your recovery then yes, you will be able to wrestle. However I really wanted to talk to you about your blood results."  
"You did a blood test?"  
"Yes, just a small step to make sure that there would be no problems when we went into surgery and fixed your spine and sewed up your cuts. We also needed to restore a little bit of blood so we needed your blood type.."  
"Why did I go in for surgery?"  
"You shattered two discs above the swelling. I need to ask you why you would wrestle in your condition?"  
"I was perfectly healthy when I was walking into the arena."  
"Then I am guessing that you don't know," she said.  
"Know what?"  
"You are pregnant," she said softly.  
"What? It it can't be."  
"Don't get all excited. You may still find it hard to breath from the pain. You need to save all of your energy."  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
"No, I think it's your job to tell the father. Do you know who the father is?"  
"How far along am I?"  
"Usually you don't know that you are pregnant until a few weeks after fertilization, so I would say that you are probably almost a month. But, this is a very raw estimate."  
"Yes, yes I do know who the father is. Thank you for telling me doctor. When do you think I will be able to be back in action?"  
"If everything goes well, the therapy should only be about a month and the sweeling should be maybe another month. I say that at max, two months tops."  
"That's not that bad," I said. Tears were running down my eyes. At the peak of my career I had to be careless and have this happen.  
"Is everything o.k.?"  
"I-I'll be fine. Can you bring Jeff in, he's really the only one I want to talk to. And if Stephanie comes by, please, please let her in."  
"If you want me too."  
"Thank you very much," I said closing my eyes to gain composure.  
"How's my baby doing?" Jeff asked walking in.  
"I've had better days," I said with a small giggle.  
"Looks like it hurts pretty bad."  
"Morphine is working pretty good," I said.  
"I can tell. All the guys are bummed that they can't come in and see you."  
"I'm not much in the mood for visits. Have you seen Amy since any of this happened?"  
"No I went looking for her and got word that she left earlier to go back home for a 'vacation'"  
"How convient. She had this planned."  
"Can't prove it if she's not around." Jeff said angrily.  
"She'll get her's when the time is right." I said. I closed my eyes.  
"I know you're tired, I'll leave but I'll be back tomorrow." Jeff told me.  
"No, I want you to stay, even if it's for five more minutes," I said lifting my hand to take his. "Do Vince and Stephanie know what happened?" I asked.  
"Vince knows, he's trying to get a hold of Stephanie and find Amy. There is going to be hell to pay when she turns up," Jeff said.  
"Do they know where Steph is?"  
"She went to a show for a guest apperance I think. But, I am more then sure that she is on the first flight here when she hears what has happened."  
"All that I care about is that I will be able to step in the ring and wrestle," I looked up at him. "Promise me something,"  
"Anything baby, anything," Jeff said smiling.  
"Promise me that you will not go after Amy while I am gone," I said to him.  
"What?!"  
"I'm serious, I don't want you getting into trouble for fighting with her."  
"Please tell me that you are joking."  
"I'm not joking. I'm still alive, and I can still wrestle. If I choose, when I get out of here then I will deal with her in my own way. Just tell me that you will do everything possible to stop people from going after her."  
"If you want me to, then I promise," Jeff said reluctantly. "But I can't stop Vince from whatever he wants to do,"   
"He's one guy you leave alone. When I come back I want you there that's all," I said to him.  
"I'll be here, promise Kay, I promise you,"  
"Kay," I heard someone call and there was a knock on the door. "It's Vince. I know you're tired and I figured that you would want to know where Steph was. I talked to her earlier and I want you to know that she is flying in right now."  
"Thanks Vince."  
"How you feeling?" Vince asked walking in the room.  
"Drugs are wonderful." was what I said. "I'll be back in the game before you know it."  
"I hope that you will, you are one of my biggest stars. How could you let this happen to you sweetie?" Vince asked very concerned. He was now switching into his fatherly mode. He had a habit of doing that.  
"I'm really not sure. All I know is that Amy has taken this way too far. But, please leave her to me." I said.  
"No, I'm not leaving her to anyone. I am sending out her pink slip as soon as I get back to my office."  
"No." I said quickly.  
"Why not?" Vince asked surprised. "She almost killed one of my superstars and my little girl."  
"I think that I should be leaving." Jeff said. "I don't want to intrude in on any family moments."  
"No, stay please." Vince said sitting Jeff back down. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but she means a lot to me."  
"She means a lot to me too." Jeff said.  
"Listen," I said slowly. "I know that you want to get rid of her. That is what I want more then anything in the world, but I don't want her to go out like that. I know that what she did was wrong beyond all belief, but I want to be the one to put her out of action."  
"You mean a pink slip match?" Vince asked.  
"Maybe not that severe but yes that is what I mean. I don't want to cost her her job, but to make her have to start all over again is more then enough revenge for me."   
"How do you plan on making her do that?" Jeff asked.  
"Six months off, no publicity allowed or she becomes defected to WCW." I said.  
"That is if WCW takes her." Jeff said smiling.  
"That is good, that's really really good," Vince said. "I like the angel that can be used."  
"So will you let me do it?" I asked. It wasn't exactly the smartest idea with me being pregnant and all, but it was the only way I knew how to settle all of this.  
"It's done. The pay per view that you return we will have the match." Vince said. That's it then, I thought. I was telling no one that I was pregnant.  
I smiled and mouthed thank you.  
"We'll be leaving now." Jeff said. "Get some rest baby, I'll come by tomorrow."  
"Good night sweetie,"Vince said kissing my forehead and leaving.  
I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
  
**


	9. With You It Doesn't Matter ch.9

**When I woke up the next morning I saw the cutest and most comforting site. There was Jeff asleep in a chair, leaning on his arm as a pillow. When I looked at the bed next to me there was Stephanie, sound asleep. I didn't hear either of them come in to my room after I feel asleep.  
"How are we feeling today?" A nurse asked walking in.  
"Shh," I said. "I don't want to wake them up. I'm feeling a little bit better." I said in a low voice.  
"That's good." she said lowering her voice with mine. "Would you like some pain killers?"  
"Please," I said. "I think that they are starting to wear off."  
"No problem. I'll be right back." she said then leaving. "Oh," she said turning around at the door, "You've got a real sweet man to sleep in a chair like that all night long."  
"I know." I said smiling at him.  
"And he's cute too."  
"Don't have to tell me." I said letting out a soft laugh which wouldn't hurt my back.  
The nurse left me alone in the room to stare at the two sleeping. I saw Jeff move around and slowly open his eyes.  
"Hi," he said smiling once he saw me. "Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?"  
"I didn't want to disturb you, you looked too cute to wake up."  
"How long have you been up?"  
"Not very long. You were here all night?"  
"Yeah, I went back to the hotel got your stuff and came back. By that time Steph was here  
and asleep on the bed."  
"You should have asked for another one."  
"I was too tired to care."  
Stephanie woke up to the sound of our voices.  
"Oh my god, how are you feeling?" Stephanie asked walking over to the bed.  
"I'm feeling better then yesterday," I said. "It's so good to see you." I said giving her a weak hug.  
'I know that I've been really busy lately." she looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
"They tell me that you are going to be out for a few months."  
"Yes, but as soon as I get back and know that I can fight a hundred percent then I am fighting Amy."  
"I know daddy told me. Jeff are you going to let her do that ?"  
"I can't change her mind, you know her, very, very stubborn."  
"That's the best part of me." I said smiling. I looked over at Jeff. " Can I have a couple of minutes alone with Steph please?"  
"Of course, I'll just go freshen up." Jeff said. He left the room and Stephanie looked at me.  
"So what's going on?" Stephanie asked me when he left the room.  
"I want to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else, not even Vince"  
"Is it something that important?"  
"Yes, now promise that you won't say a thing."  
"I promise if it means that much to you."  
"I'm pregnant." I said quickly.   
"And you are still going to wrestle?"  
"I don't have any other choice. I am not leaving and staying out for that long. If I am going to go out then I want everyone to think that I was injured. At least then they are going to talk about the match until I get back."  
"You have guts. The move is bold, it's bold and stupid."  
"Please Steph, don't say anything."  
She took my hand and looked me straight in the eye. "I won't say a thing. I won't say a thing until you are ready to say anything."  
"Thank you."  
"Can you say who the father is."  
"I can, but for right now I won't. I don't want you to look at him or me any differently then normal."  
"You know that if you ever need help then I am right here for you."  
"Like you always have been. For right now, I'm not needing any help. I just have to concentrate on getting back in that ring."  
"I know that you want to get back in there as soon as possible but don't forget the baby. Maybe it'll be a girl and just as stubborn as you are."  
"It probably will be." I said laughing. "Did anyone say when I could get out of this hospital?"  
"I talked to one of them and I think that they said that if everything goes o.k. then you can leave at the end of the week. But, no traveling."  
"So where am I going to go?" I rubbed my face. "I don't want to go back to Texas, my family is no more supportive of me then Amy."  
"Then go back to our place. I know that you don't want to feel like you are taking advantage, but you don't have to go back to Austin."  
"You took me in for more then seven years. I don't want to be back there again."  
"It's closer then traveling to Austin, being by yourself, and having no support."  
"I know that you are right, but I'll think about it."  
"That's a better answer then no."  
Jeff knocked on the door. "Is it o.k. to come back in?"  
"Come on in, I know that you want to talk to her." Steph said to him.  
"Actually I wanted to ask her about where she was going to stay while she was going through recovery."  
"I was actually thinking of going up to the McMahon house that they have in the New England area, but the more that I think about it, why not just stay here? I can get a hotel room and stay here."  
"I think that that would be best." Jeff said. "I'll stay with you until you get better."  
"You can stay with me for a while, but not the entire two months. If you really want me happy, then win those tag team belts back."  
"You know that we will. And speaking of tag-team, I think that you have some visitors."  
Matt, Adam, Jay, Steve, and Hunter peeked their heads through the door.  
"Come on in." I said waving them in.  
I was bombarded by hi's, how you feeling, looking better than yesterday, and we were all so worried.  
It was good to see them all, but it brought a wave of emotion that reminded me that I wasn't able to be with them for months on end.  
"I'm sorry about everything that has happened between us over the last few weeks." Steve said very regretfully.  
"Steve I know that you are." I said. "You don't need to keep apologizing. All I want right now is to forget about it."  
"I can't. When I found out what happened, all I kept thinking was what if I lost you when we were on bad terms?"  
"We weren't on bad terms. You told me that you were sorry and we were o.k."  
"I know, but there is still some tension there."  
"It's not with me." I said. I pointed to Jeff. "Take it up with him." Jeff looked over and gave an anxious look.  
"I know, I know." Steve said. "I promise for your sake I will."  
"Thank you." I said.  
"You know, what really sucks is that you won't be there when we win the belts back." Matt said. "That means that you can't go and stick your tongue down Jeff's throat when we win."  
"Shut up man." Jeff said hitting Matt.  
"I would hit you, if I was able to get up and move around freely." I said to Matt.  
"I'll hit him for you." Adam said smacking the back of Matt's head.  
"Hey," Matt yelled.  
"It was for Kay." Adam said quickly.  
"You are one tough chick though." Hunter said to me. "I have never even gone through anything like that."  
"Well, you don't have a vicious, dirty, sneaky, caniving, manipulative, slut, on your bad side."  
"That is also true." he said with a smile. "So what is going to happen to her?"  
"Watch RAW and you'll find out." Jeff said.  
"He's doing everything tonight?" I aksed.  
"Yes," Jeff said. "I talked it over with him last night."  
"Speaking of RAW tonight, we have to get going on that plane or we'll be late." Hunter said.   
"I'll miss you all. I want everyone to win for me." I said with a smile.   
"You know that we will. It's gonna be weird with out my little baby brother with me, but I think that we can all manage." Matt said. He walked over gave me a hug and left the room.  
One by one, all of them said there good byes and left.  
"Steve" I said when he was about to leave. Have you seen Dwayne?" I asked. "I was hoping that he would stop by so I could talk to him."  
"Kay baby," he said taking my hand. "I know that you want to straighten things out, but don't expect it to happen any time soon."  
"Why is he acting like this?"  
"Because he knows that he let something so amazing walk away." Steve said. "I know that it is rough on you, but he isn't coming by any time soon at all. I'm working him. Give him some time. I know that he'll come around." he kissed my hand. "I love you, and I'll be back to visit as soon as I can."  
I smiled and he left the room.  
"I guess that I better be going." Stephanie said to me. "I do have to walk out with Hunter. I think that I might even be fighting."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Oh I don't know. I think that some one was talking about me and I was all upset and stuff when I found out."  
"Good luck." Jeff said to her. "It was great seeing you again."  
"Great seeing you too." she said. "I want to think about what you are going to do when you get back." she said to me. "What you are planning on doing is very very dangerous."  
"I know, but there is no other way." I said.  
"If you say so, just take care of everything, and I mean everything." she said. I nodded and she left the room.  
When RAW came on I watched, wishing that I could be standing in that ring. I looked over at Jeff and saw the same yearning in his eyes. Being in the ring was where he was most comfortable. He was meant to be the high flyer in the WWF.  
The night kicked off with Vince heading towards the ring, I knew what he was about to do.  
"I am out here to address the situation that has happened between Kayla and Lita yesterday at Heat," the crowd roared and Vince waited until they died down. "There was a surprise and brutal beating that Kayla had to face. As we speak she is in the hospital with extensive back injuries. That isn't the only thing, she also had major damage to her head, causing her her short term memory. Now because of these two things, she might be out anywhere from three to six months."   
I looked at Jeff and he had a paniced look on his face. I could tell that by the expression on his face it was true. I didn't say a word.   
"She almost lost her life." his voice got soft and he was no longer the same Vince McMahon that everyone knew in the ring. "Now normally under these circumstances I would have fired Lita already. But instead there is something else that Kayla wanted to do. But before that I announce this I want to make it perfectly clear that nobody messes with my family. Now no one takes the place of my princess Stephanie," he held his hand out and she took his hand. "But Kayla is my little girl, in more ways then one." Stephanie nodded her head. "Her and Stephanie mean the world to me. And I want to make it clear that if anyone goes near Kayla again like that, they will be fired and never be able to work in the sports entertainment again. Now that that is said I want Lita to come out here, we have some buisness to discuss." Lita came out and the crowd booed her like crazy. "I have a special match for you Lita. It's not going to be tonight, might not even be within the next two months, but you will have a match. Upon Kay's request, you and her will have a match at the payperiew that she comes back. It is going to be a new and special type of match. The loser, isn't going to be fired, but suspended, without any type of publicity at all." he looked around. "Everyone knows that that is simply career suicide,"  
Lita looked around and took a mic to speak.  
"That is perfectly fine with me, I mean what is she gonna do from her hospital bed. Oh, and Kayla if you are watching, how's the food?"  
"You seem awfully confident in yourself, so why not raise it to a year and a half, and if you make one more comment then we'll make it two."  
Lita shrugged, she really didn't know how to react.  
"One more little detail, if you are anywhere near cameras or t.v.'s while you are suspended then you will be fired, or if you wish, defected to WCW. But remember that you also have to wait until your contract with WWF is over."  
Lita's eyes widend. She tried to hide her fear, but to me, it was obvious, she was afraid to lose.  
"I don't have to agree to this, so why are you out here?"  
"Oh yes, one more tiny little detail, you have to agree. You see, if you don't then you will be fired. I have your papers right here," Vince said holding up the pink slip. "And then you can go to jail for attempted murder." he waved his hand and the police lined up along the platform. "So what is your choice? Before you decid, you should know that when you sign this, if you go near Kayla again, you'll be fired, no questions asked."  
Lita looked around the ring and took the paper in her hands. Vince handed her the pen and she signed the paper. The crowd cheered.  
"DOn't you ever think of touching any of my family members unless it is in the ring during a scheduled match."  
"Can't make promises." Lita said.  
"Oh yeah, one more thing," Stephanie said. "You aren't fighting until that pay per view. Have fun standing ring side and doing nothing."  
The show went to commercial and I looked at Jeff. "Am I really going to have to be out for that long?" I asked.  
"I was going to tell you in my own time. The doctor told me that when they got the catscan back they saw that you had a very bad concussion. You can still be back earlier, but they are worried about your head, they don't want you going back to fast." he said.  
"I am going back within two months," I said. I had to, I thought to myself. If I was going to be able to step back into the ring within the next year without people knowing that I was pregnant, I needed to be back in that ring within two months time.  
"Don't push yourself." Jeff said. "Get better in your own time." he said. What he didn't realize was that my time was very limited.  
"You know, you don't have to be here with me." I said. "I know that you want to fight."  
"I want to, but I want to be here with you more." he said.  
"How long are you staying?" I asked.  
"Vince let me take off three weeks. It'll be the start to your therapy."  
"I could use you for that." I said to him.  
"Well , you have me here for the next few weeks. Hope you don't get sick of me."  
"I don't think that you have to worry about me. You should be worrying about all the girls who are going to be heart broken to learn that you have a girlfriend."  
"They'll live. But what about the guys?"  
"Guys are different, they could care less whether you are married or not." I said.  
"True, but they will still be upset."  
"No they won't they'll congratulate you on being with me. And if they are upset then they'll live." I said.  
We both laughed and watched the rest of RAW.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	10. With You It Doesn't Matter ch.10

**I fell asleep thinking about Rocky and I woke up thinking about him. All I wanted him to do was come to the hospital so that we could fix things, somewhat. Instead all I got was the impression that I would never be able to seal the cracks that I have made.  
I started my rehabilitation with Jeff there for the very beginning. Everyone else came by and visited when they had a night off and could get on a plane to visit for a day or so.  
It felt good to see everyone. It felt like I was still backstage at the shows. But sometimes it just reminded me that I had upset Dwayne enough to not come and want to see my face.  
There was a small part of me that wanted him to stay away. It was just as hard for me to see him as it was for him to see me. But that was only a small part of me. The majority of me had wanted to see him. I needed him in my life, I always have. I just needed to get use to not having him around, at least for now.  
After Jeff returned to SMACKDOWN! I was completly alone. I spent nights dreaming of the faces that Dwayne had the last time that I saw him and the faces that Jeff had as we shared a new found love between us. I didn't enjoy seeing either face. I was torn about what to do. There was never a bone in my body that had ever questioned going back to Dwayne. Now every part of my body was questioning what to do. And the only advice that I could get from nurses or my physical therapist was to follow my heart. But what if my heart was with two men? What if my heart didn't know what to do? Let's rephrase that, what if I didn't want to admit to whatever my heart had in store for me? I didn't want to hurt Dwayne by being with Jeff, and I didn't want to go and hurt Jeff by going back to Rocky. I felt for them both. So the only thing that I had to do was realize what my heart wanted. And that wasn't happening while I was away from them both.  
Dwayne and Jeff wasn't the only thing that was on my mind. While I laid in my bed I would look down at my stomach. I had lost weight since I was in therapy, but my stomach was the same. It hadn't grown and I was glad. I didn't need to go back and have everyone question me. I was going to leave right after the match with Lita. Well not leave but stay ring side and not wrestle. I was going to be on the scene as long as I possibly could.  
I sped up my recovery as fast as I could, and before I knew it, I was getting ready to face Lita at No Mercy.  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Stephanie asked me the day before my match. "You haven't been in the ring in a couple of months. Maybe you should make it next month and start of doing small tiny little matches that really don't matter. Or maybe just reschedule until after you deliver."  
"I don't have the time to get use to the ring again. I've been training alone and making sure that my back is perfectly fine. And there is no way that I am going to wait nine months to a year to get my revenge on Amy."  
"Are you thinking about the welfare of your baby at all?"  
"That is why I am having this match tomorrow, so there is less of a chance that I do get hurt and that I hurt the baby." I said.   
"You know that you are crazy and that I would never have done this at all and I don't think that I ever will."  
"The thing is that finding out that I am pregnant makes me want to beat Amy even more. Think about it, had I died, my baby would have died too. There already was a very large chance that the baby could have died. They would never have known who the daddy was."  
"Kayla I don't even know who the father is." Stephanie said.  
"I know that, and I intend to keep things this way." I said to her.  
"I'm just curious that's all. I mean, there is the most obvious."  
"Don't even mention his name," I said interrupting her. I did not want her guessing at who the father was at all. I know that she was curious and she wanted me to tell the father that I was pregnant, but there was no way that I was ready to do that.  
"How are you going to break the news to daddy?" Stephanie asked.  
"I'm not sure. I am so nervous about it all. How is he going to react?" I said.  
"He's going to be shocked, but so happy that he is going to have a little grandson or granddaughter."  
I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I needed to hear that."  
She left me alone and I soon slipped into a light and restless sleep.  
"Kayla you up?" I heard a voice ask.  
"Now I am thanks for asking." I said groggily. I rubbed my eyes and threw the covers off of me.  
"Sorry, but we have to get going soon. Lots of people to talk to."  
I still didn't bother to look over to who was talking to me, and when I am half asleep I can't tell any voices apart. As far as I am concerned Stephanie can sound like Steve to me.  
"I'm sure that we do, but do you really have to wake me up?"  
"Jeff didn't want to do it himself and I didn't know why, but now I do."  
I knew it was Matt at that point. "Thanks so much." I said. "Don't make fun of me just because I didn't have the greatest nights sleep."  
"Nervous about tonight?" he asked me.  
"I guess you can say that."  
"Happens to everyone. Returns are always nerve recking."  
"Well, I think that I am going to get through this one without any scars."  
"That is the way to think. Now get out of that bed and get ready." Matt said slapping my butt and leaving the room.  
I slowly got myself out of the bed and got ready. I didn't feel like going to talk to reporters any time soon.  
I went through the usual daily routine, talking to people about my time rehabilitating, what it felt like to be back and all the stereotypical reporter questions. By the end of the night I was irritated with reporters and just questions in general.  
"Before any of you start asking me questions don't." I said when I saw the group of wrestlers backstage. "I've been asked way too many questions and I can't take any more. When you want to talk to me, ask me tomorrow when I am in a better mood."  
"Hey we've all been there." Jericho said. "We all know how it feels to be badgered to the point of no return." he hugged me. "It's just really good to have you back. And I know that you can go in there and beat Amy with no problem."  
"I hope so." I said with a smile.  
"He is definitely right." Adam said giving me a hug. "There was no onw around to shut us up when we really needed to be."  
"God we talked way more than we should have when you were away." Jay added.  
"I just want to say that I missed everyone so much while I was away." I said taking a little bow.  
"Great to have you back." I heard a soft voice say. I turned around to see Dwayne giving a feeble smile.  
"Dwayne, I missed you." I gave him a hug. "I wanted you to come and visit me in the hospital. I want to talk some time soon."  
"I couldn't bring myself to go. And about the talking thing, maybe we should hold off on that until a little later. I mean the last time that we talked, things got a little out of control."  
"Agreed, but that doesn't mean that we aren't able to go and talk somewhere like normal people."  
"Maybe one day, but just give it a few days before we decide to go off alone somewhere." he said. He gave me a hug and walked away.   
I waited nervously until my match against Lita. I wasn't worried about losing, I was worried about being hurt and getting a bad blow to the stomach. Losing my baby was the biggest fear that I had at that time.  
It was a cage match, the kind of match that I have been waiting for.  
As soon as I got in that ring with her I was at her full strength. Any time that she went for my stomach I made sure that she didn't touch me. I know that even though she is a trained professional there was no way that she was going to step into that caged ring and not want to rip me to pieces.  
We threw eachother around for a while, making sure that the other experienced pain. Just to show her that I was back and had my place in Team Xtreme I did a 'twist of fate'. I don't know what happened, but I know that she landed the wrong way and so did I. Our necks collided as we hit the apron unexpectedly hard. With my neck throbbing in pain I began to climb the cage. The announcers thought that I was going to get the win right there, climb out and it was over, but it wasn't. I stood at the top of the cage, looking down, seeing victory. I could win it with no problem, but there was no doubt in my mind that I would beat her. I looked around and signaled the guns. With my hair stuck to my face because of the sweat I couldn't see the fans, but I heard the screams. I looked down at Lita and did a Swanton from the top of the cage. There was a sharp pain that went through my back and to my leg. That didn't stop me from doing anything that I wanted in the ring. My plan was to make her tap. Of the three ways to win, I wanted her to lose in the most dishonorable fashion, submit. Knowing that there was something wrong with her neck, as there was mine, I did a sleeper hold, letting go for nothing. I had a very strong grip around her neck, there was no faking, or whatever you would call it. I stayed wrapped around her neck until she finally tapped. After she did I threw her face against the apron and rolled out of the ring.  
Stephanie came up to me and helped me to my locker room. As soon as I got there I let out a scream of pain.  
"I knew that something went wrong," she said. "I could tell by the look on your face that you were hurt."  
"Well so was she so it's o.k." I said rubbing my neck.  
"How about your back? You are insane for doing that move from the top of the cage when you just got back from a back injury."  
"My back doesn't hurt as much as my leg does. When I hit my lag against that mat, a pain just shot right down my left leg."  
"Isn't that your bad one?" I nodded my head. "Lay down I'll get a doctor to look at you."   
"Thanks." I closed my eyes and tried to get as comfortable as I could.  
"You know that you are insane right Kay?" I heard a voice say as they walked in the room.  
"I didn't think that anyone but me would be crazy enough to do that."  
"You've met your match." I said.  
"Well, you got your revenge, she's gone."  
I opened my eyes and saw Jeff. "Thank God that we finally rid the WWF of her."  
"It was a great match, how you feeling?"  
"I don't think that I am going to be wrestling any time soon, let's put it that way."  
"You mean that you won't even be ringside?"  
"No, I'll be ringside I just don't plan on wrestling."  
"As long as you are around so that we can be called Team Xtreme."  
"No problem boss." I said. "I am going to be around as long as I can."  
"Hopefully that will be for quite a few more years." he looked at me with my hand on my neck. "So what exactly did you hurt?"  
"I'm not sure what happened, but I know that I hurt my neck and my leg is in a lot of pain."  
"Really? How did you hurt your neck and leg?"  
"I think that Amy was trying to stop me from doing the 'twist of fate' and we landed wrong, and very hard."  
"And your leg?"  
"I don't know. It started to hurt when it hit the apron after the swanton from the top of the cage."  
He sat down next to me. "Told you that you were crazy for doing that." he said.  
Stephanie walked in with the doctor.  
"I'll see you later I gotta go get ready for my match." he gave me a kiss. "I'll have that tag team belt for you."  
"You better, or you will be punished." I smiled. "Good luck."  
"Let's take a look at you" the doctor said.  
I stopped myself from crying or yelling in pain anytime that he wanted to move me to see different things.  
"So doc what's the verdict?" I asked.  
"There doesn't look like there is anything that is career threatning," he said.  
"Good, cause I just went through that and I don't want to be back there again." I said.  
"You might have dislocated a vertebrae in your neck and sprained or fractured something around your knee. I can't be sure until you get x-rays done."  
"Let's get it all taken care of as soon as possible." Vince said as he was walking in the room.  
"We did it. We got rid of her." I said to him.  
"I know we did sweetie." he said smiling at me. "She'll have her work cut out for her when she get's back. But right now I want you to know that I want you to get better and nothing else."  
"I got that all taken care of." I told him. "Has anyone checked on Amy? I know that she was in pain."  
"I just came from talking to her." Vince said. "She was taken to the hospital. They think that she shattered a vertebrae in her neck."  
"You really put a hurting on that girl." Stephanie said. I smiled and slowly stood up.   
"Let's get to that hospital." I said.   
"I'll go tell the guys that you are going." Stephanie said.   
"That would be helpful thank you." I said.   
I got to the hospital and found out that I had dislocated two vertebrae and sprained a ligament, very badly in my left knee. I went in for surgery to replace the located vertebraes. I was told that I would be able to be ring side in no more then a month. The doctors always give you a larger time frame to get better. I cut that time frame in half and always try to get better by that time.  
And everyone was right I was backstage at the shows in no time at all. I was out for three weeks, which was nothing compared to the month and a half that I had to spend alone trying to be able to walk again.  
I was happy beyond belief to walk to the ring with Matt and Jeff, being there for their match. They had to defend the tag team titles that they won at No Mercy. I got into the ring and took a mic.  
"I am not going to make this long at all. I just want everyone to know that it feels so good to be back. I missed all of you. But as you can see, I am not fully better." I said pointing to the brace around my knee. "I am not able to wrestle right now, but I still love to stand here and feel the energy. Thank you for being so supportive of me while I have been away." The crowd cheered and I almost started to cry thinking about when I would finally have to leave before people found out that I was pregnant.  
The Dudleys made their way to the ring and the match started. I made sure that I stayed away from any trouble. The Hardys eventually won the match. We walked backstage and I breathed a sigh of relief which wouldn't last for long.  
  
**


	11. ch.11

**For a few days I managed to keep from getting hurt but there was one time that I could not avoid the inevitable. In a way I wanted it to happen. It gave me an excuse to leave the wrestling scene without people knowing about my pregnancy.  
"Are you sure that you you want to be out there with us?" Matt asked as we waited to go on.  
"I've tried to talk her out of it but she won't listen to me. And if she doesn't listen to me then who is she going to listen to?" Jeff said.  
"Both of you worry way to much. Wrestling is all about the danger and putting your body on the line. That is what I am doing, it's my job."  
"The girl does have a point." Matt said. "Just please be careful."  
"Of course," I said. "I always listen to my father."  
Matt looked at me and laughed.   
The two of them had to face the Radicals. Dean and Perry could be pretty tough, and even with a hurt knee I was not at all worried about Terry.  
About halfway through the match I had grabbed Perry and broke up a pin to keep Matt from losing. Terry came after me, and I, like usual ran away. It was just the way that the game goes. She grabbed me and threw me into the steel flight of stairs. I was still running so I accidentally got my knee thrown into the steps. I felt a tremendous amount of pain and not knowing how much pain I was in she came after me and once again I had to put my leg in use. I ran around and did what I had to do even with the pain that I was in. It was what I was paid to do. I was here to give the people a show and that was what I was going to do whether it killed me or injured me for months.  
Every once and a while I saw Matt and Jeff look over at me as I limped around the ring doing what I had to do.  
When the match was over I was never so happy to be carried backstage. After Matt and Jeff won Terry had come and attacked me from behind after I did a cheap shot to Perry. By the time that she was done I had no more energy to go and move a finger.  
"Come on Kayla." Jeff said trying to pick me up.  
"No, no I can't, I can't do it."  
"Why what's wrong?" Matt asked.  
"My leg, I can't move my leg."  
"O.k. we got you." Jeff said. Matt and him picked me up and brought me backstage.  
"You just relax and we'll get you to a hospital." Vince said when he came to see how I was feeling.  
"Man, I just got back and now I am going to have to leave again," was all that I said about my leg.  
Anytime that I got new news about what would happen, all I said was that I just got back and I would have to leave again.  
Before I knew it, I was going back into surgery and going through intense physical therapy. I had torn a ligament in my leg when I got thrown in the steel steps. By finishing the match all I did was make everything worse since I got thrown around. It seemed like I was having Déjà vu, only it was with a different part of my body. Because my knee was badly injured from my match with Lita and it was my bad knee I knew that it would take a while for me to get back to normal.  
By the time that two months came around I wasn't making as much progress as I had hoped, but the doctors were pleased with my work.  
My stomach grew and I was going to a doctor for prenatal check ups. The only one who had come by to see me at that time was Stephanie.   
"I don't know how many more excuses I can make up that the guys are going to believe," she said when we were sitting in my hotel room.  
"I know I know." I said. "But I can't tell them, at least not yet."  
"Jeff's been dying to see you. I have to keep him running around all day to keep him from taking a night off."  
"Just do what you can. I promise that I'll tell them soon."  
"Well you are going to have to tell one of them sooner then you think."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and worried.  
"Steve is going to be here soon," she said.  
"What?"  
"I couldn't stop him. I tried to tell him that you would be in physical therapy and had no time to see anyone but he wouldn't listen. The next thing I knew he was booking a flight and flying down here."  
"How'd you get here first?"  
"I already had my flight booked, it left before his did."  
"Oh God what am I going to do? What am I going to tell him?"  
"You can't hide it anymore you obviously have a belly."  
"I have no idea how he's going to take this." I said. "What if he gets really mad and starts to yell?"  
"He'll probably ask you about your career and how you expect to handle it all. The same things that I ask you everytime I come by."  
"Yes I know. But I mean this is my brother. He's gonna find out that I wrestled like this and, oh god."  
"O.k. calm down before you start to hyperventilate. He's your brother he's not going to get mad and hurt you." I looked at her like she was crazy. "O.k. he'll get mad but he won't hurt you."  
I paced around the room until I heard a knock at the door. Stephanie looked at me and nodded her head.  
"Kay," Steve said hugging me. He pulled me back and looked at me. "I thought that they were working you out." he said. "You gained some weight in that stomach haven't you?"  
"I think I'll leave the two of you alone." Stephanie said. "I'll be back a little bit later."  
"Looks kinda funny doesn't it?" I asked Steve when he walked in the room.  
"Yes it does. I've never seen you this heavy before. I didn't know that you could gain so much weight."  
"That's because I've never been pregnant before." I said quickly and quietly.  
"What?" Steve asked shocked. "I thought I heard you say pregnant."  
"That's because I did, and I am."  
"Kayla you didn't. I know you, and if you ever did anything you would be so careful about it."  
"One night mistake, that's all that it takes." I said.  
"O.k." he breathed hard and rubbed his face. "I'm trying to not get all upset."  
"I'm sorry Steve, it just happened. But I'm not giving the baby away. I made up my mind that I would keep the baby and I will."  
"How do you plan on doing that? What about your career?"  
"No one has to know. They all think that I am out on injury."  
"So you're not hurt?"  
"Of course I am, look at my leg."  
"And how long have you kept this secret?"  
"The first time that I landed in the hospital." I said.  
"You mean when Amy attacked you?" I nodded my head. "You mean that you wrestled knowing that you were pregnant?" his voice got loud. "you know what a danger that could have been to you and to the baby?"  
"I know, I knew when I made the decision."  
"So who's the daddy?" he asked calming down.  
"I can't tell."  
"You don't know who it is?"  
"No, I know who the father is, I just don't want to tell anyone until I tell him. I don't want anyone to look at either of us weirdly."  
"It's Dwayne isn't it?"  
"I'm not saying a word about it."  
"It's Dwayne's then."  
"No, it's not Dwayne's" I said. "Now stop asking me quesitons."  
"Wow, I'm going to be an uncle." he smiled. "Do you know what it's going to be?"  
"No I want it to be a surprise. Steve you can't tell anyone. I'm going to tell them all when I'm ready."  
"All right I won't say a thing. Congratulations, if anyone can pull this off I know that you can." he gave me a hug. "Now what are we going to do for the next two days until I have to get back to work."'  
"Whatever you want to do that doesn't require much walking."  
"Actually I was thinking that we could just stay in the hotel room. I know that you didn't want any vistors but I have a surprise for you."  
"What?" I asked. "Who is here and why are they here?"  
"I couldn't keep him away when he found out that I was coming to visit you."  
"O.k., tell me who you brought out."  
I looked towards the door and saw Stephanie and Dwayne walk in the room.  
"Oh my God." I said trying to keep calm. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see you. I didn't know that you were in your," he looked at my stomach and searched for thee right word. "I didn't know that you were in this condition."  
"Don't worry about it." I said. "I'm so happy to see you." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I was getting really lonely around here."   
"I just want to say that whoever the dad is the baby will be absolutly beautiful and the father is very lucky."  
"Thanks very much." I smiled and sat down.  
We all sat around and talked for hours. There was something in Dwayne that I had forgotten about. There was something that I had instantly fallen in love with. He had such a passion for life. He was so alive in the room that night. It was something that I hadn't seen in a while and that I almost completly forgot about. For the first time in almost a half a year I looked at him in a different light. I was so sad to see that Steve and Dwayne had to leave a couple of days later.  
"When you get back I want to take you out to dinner." Dwayne said. "For old time sake."  
"It's ok. with me." I smiled. "I'm going to miss you so much. I hate being away from all of you."  
"We hate the fact that you are away. Everyone wants you backstage." Steve said. "Call every now and then. I want to know what's going on with you and that baby."  
"I will. And please, don't tell anyone," I said. "I need to know that you won't say a word."  
"We would never betray your trust." Dwayne said. "When you can, come out and visit."  
"Of course." I gave each of them a hug and a kiss good bye.   
"See Steve didn't take things that badly." Stephanie said when they left.  
"No, but I feel so bad."  
"Why?"  
"I just got this feeling that Dwayne wanted the baby to be his. I sort of sensed that he wanted something that he could have as a symbol of our time together."  
"It makes sense, he really cares about you."  
"What am I supposed to do when I don't feel that way about him?"  
"Nothing, let him get over it all and get on with your life."  
"I feel like I should be doing more then I am."  
"You are doing as much as you possibly can. You have done nothing of which you should be ashamed."  
I sat down. "I should call Jeff." I said picking up the phone. "I need him to know that I am pregnant and that I'm not trying to avoid him."  
"Are you sure that you are ready for this?"  
"Even if I'm not I need to do this." I sighed. "Once I do I know that I will feel a lot better."  
"I wish that I could be here with you, but my plane leaves in a few and I need to get back to the airport."  
"Go, go." I waved my hand. "I'll be fine."  
"Bye, I'll see you real soon." I gave her a hug and kiss and she closed the door as I dialed Jeff's cell number.  
I almost wished that he hadn't picked up the phone.  
"Jeff, it's Kay." I said when he picked up the phone.  
"Hi baby, what's going on?"   
"Nothing much, just figured that I would give you a call and tell you that my therapy is going real well and I might be back within the next three or four months."  
"So we might see you back before October." Jeff said.  
"That's what, two and a half months away? No, I think that I'll be back later than that."  
"You always wanted to get back in the ring sooner than later, why are you going for the later date?"  
"Well, one major reason, I'm pregnant."  
I heard a thud and then a few seconds later Jeff again.  
"Sorry, that one caught me off guard."  
"I know. It was a complete surprise to me too."  
"Am I-"  
"The father, no." I said. "I know who but I really don't want to tell."  
"I respect your privacy." he said. "Is there anything else that you would like to lay on me right now?"  
"I just wanted to tell you so you knew that I wasn't avoiding you in anyway. I just wasn't ready to tell others that I was pregnant."  
"Does Vince know yet?"  
"No, I haven't told him. I don't want to tell him until after I have the baby." I waited and there was an awkward silence.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say. This all came as a shock. I really took a big blow here."  
"I know. Well you should get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow o.k."  
"Sure. You take care of yourself and the baby. Love you Kay."  
"Love you Jeff. Sweet dreams."  
"You too, send all my love to that baby,"  
"You know that I will." I hung up the phone and hoped that he would be able to accept the fact that I was going to have a baby and that the baby wasn't his.  
I layed down and quickly fell asleep. And from then on time flew by. There wasn't a day that I was sitting in the hotel room not doing something. Whether I was at physical therapy or going shopping for baby things I hardly gave myself a few minutes alone.  
Before I knew what was happening Stephanie was driving me to the hospital to give birth to my baby who came right on time.  
When I got to feeling that I was going through too much pain the nurses laid my baby across me.  
"Congratulations Kayla, you did great and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	12. ch. 12

**I spent the night in the hospital thinking about how my life was going to change. I got nervous and thought about how difficult it was for a mother who had a regular nine to five job to raise a baby. If a single mother couldn't do it what made me think that I was doing the right thing? What was it that made me feel that this was all the best for my baby?  
"You ready to get out of here?" Stephanie asked when she came to pick me up the next morning.  
"No, but let's get going."  
"You seem a little down, what's going on?" she asked sitting next to me.  
"I'm just a little nervous. I don't know if I can actually do this."  
"You know that you are the most determined person that I know, do you know that? Do you know that I have never seen you give up or fail at something that you knew that you could do?"  
"I didn't realize that."  
"Well, now is the time to start. You have not once given up, you won't start now. I know that you can do this. And I know that you will do this."  
"Thanks." I hugged her. "You always made me feel like I was your sister."  
"That's because you are. I don't want to make you nervous or anything, but dad is waiting at the hotel."  
"What?"  
"Now don't get all upset." she said calmly. "He's more excited to see the baby more then anything. In a way you've made him a grandfather for the first time."  
"I guess so."  
"Speaking of the baby, have you thought of a name?"  
"Yes, her name I have decided is Geannie Ann Williams."  
"That's nice. So where is she?"  
"The nurses are getting her ready. She'll be in here in the next few minutes."  
"Then let's get your things together." Stephanie walked around making sure that I left nothing behind as the nurse brought Geannie in to get dressed. It was just the beginning of spring so she still needed to get dressed warmly.   
"I am so nervous about seeing Vince." I said driving back to the hotel. "I don't know what he's going to say or how things are going to go."  
"Don't worry about that, daddy is not mad, and he's not going to let go oneof his best female wrestlers."  
"I'm not worried about the buisness end of it, I'm just worried about the fatherly side of him. I know he's a little upset finding out that I was pregnant and I was wrestling. Finding out that I was pregnant and didn't tell him seems bad enough."  
"Well, we'll see how things go when you talk to him."  
"You're going to be with me right?" I looked over at her. "You are going to stay, tell me you are going to stay."  
"I'll be there for a little bit, but I have a press shoot and stuff. I'll meet you back in Connecticut."  
"I'm going to Connecticut?" I asked. This was a plan that was never mentioned to me.  
"Don't say anything, but dad came out to convince you to go out there. Mom is there and wants you to stay there for the next few weeks."  
"Only for a few weeks." I said.  
"Yes, and it's not like your knee is perfect anyway. I know that it feels great but you know it's not ready to get back into the ring."  
"I know, I'm going to start working it out more."  
"That's good but don't push it, you might hurt yourself again."  
"I'm not pushing anything."  
When we got to the hotel I had to take a deep breath before walking in and I know that my entire body was shaking from nervousness.  
"Hi Vince." I said walking in the room. Vince stood up from the bed and walked over to me.   
"Hi sweetie." he gave me a hug and stepped back. "Where is my beautiful granddaughter that I have been waiting to see?"  
"She's right in here." I said. I moved the blamket away from her face. "She kind of looks like you."  
"That's funny, I don't see how that could be, but I can see why you say that." He picked her up from her car seat. "Isn't she just adorable."  
"Thank you." I said.  
"I just wish that you would have told me. I know that you were scared and all, but I would have liked to know."  
"I know, everyone would love to know ahead of time. But I am still afraid that some people still don't know." I said.  
"And you wrestled with the baby?" he shook his head. "You are lucky that nothing happened to you, and especially this baby."  
"I have an angel by my side."  
"I wouldn't be surprised at that at all. Steph dear did you know about her doing this?"  
"I did. It was not my place to say anything though. Don't think about that though. Daddy just think about the fact that you have your first granddaughter in a way."  
"No you do have a granddaughter." I said. I turned to Stephanie. "And you are now an aunt."  
"The way that you are saying that doesn't seem right." Vince said.   
"I told Stephanie that I would tell her the father of the baby when the time was right. Now the time is right."  
"Does the daddy know?" Steph asked.  
"No," I answered. "But he will very shortly and I want to tell the two of you so you can get use to this. It may seem weird and unbelievable, but I swear above all else that it's true."  
"O.k., tell us." Vince said.   
My hands were shaking uncontrollably and I was starting to tear.  
"It's o.k. you can tell us, whoever the dad is."  
"It's not that simple." I said. "This is so tough to say, but Shane is the father."  
I looked at Vince's mouth rop open and Steph went wide eyed. I didn't have any other way to say it. It had to come out and it had to come out soon.  
"Are you sure about this?" Vince asked,  
"I was never so sure about anything in my life. The time is right, and he looks just like you and Shane. There's no mistaking it." I said.  
"She's right dad." Stephanie said. "Now the hard part, did you tell Shane yet?" I shook my head. "How do you plan on telling him?"  
"I don't know. All I keep thinking about is how certain people are going to react to this. I feel so bad for them. I can't imagine what they are going to feel when they find this out."  
"You're talking about Dwayne and Jeff aren't you?" Stephanie said.  
I nodded my head. "Yes, I am. I don't know what I am going to tell Jeff, or try to get him use to this."  
"I don't want to you to worry about anything else besides working this out with Shane." Vince said. "The first priority is this child right here."  
"I know that Vince. I would never do anything against her." I said. "I love her more then life."  
"I don't think that I caught her name," Vince said.  
"Geannie," I answered. "Geannie Ann Williams." I said.  
"Why not McMahon?" Vince asked.  
"If Shane wants to put his name on the birth certificate then he can, I am not going to make that decision for him, and neither are you." I said.  
Vince nodded. "Well, now you can concentrate on getting stronger and getting back in the ring." he said. "Did you call anyone to tell them that you had your baby?"   
"I talked to Jeff, Dwayne and Steve and that's all. But knowing them, they told everyone." I said.   
"They probably did." Stephanie said. "I don't want to leave this little cutie, but we have to leave early tomorrow, you want to come? You don't have to wrestle or anything, you can travel and get your body back to normal. I mean, you look like you never were pregnant already."  
"I don't feel like I wasn't," I said with a laugh. "Give me a couple of weeks and I'll be back out there with you and better then ever." I said.  
"Just make sure that you are a hundred percent before you come back to wrestle." Vince said. "I don't need you getting seriously hurt."  
"That's why I'm taking it easy. I am making sure that I am fully healed, and I don't look out of shape." I said.   
The rest of the night we talked and laughed about Geannie and her cute expressions. I knew that I was in over head the first night we were togther. She was up every few hours to eat. I would have mornings where I would have to get up early and I had to get up in the middle of the night to take care of her. God, I prayed, just help me get through this. I prayed over and over for the strength, I didn't know what else I could do. I always had a feeling of I could do anything, but this was too much and I knew along with the others.  
I talked to Stephanie on the phone later on in the week.  
"Are you ready to come back to work?" she asked me.   
"Not at all. I mean, physically I am getting there, but not mentally."  
"This is going to be hard on you. Did you talk to Shane yet?"  
"No, I try to call and I can never get the words out. I talk to him and he seems so caring and supportive, but I can't ruin his life like I ruined mine."  
"You didn't ruin your life, all you did was add something to it."  
"A very big something. This is going to have to be one of the hardest things I will ever do in my life, if not the hardest."  
"Well, even so I know that Shane would not reject you and abandon you, he loves you with all his heart."  
"Because we grew up together, what else do you expect from him?"  
"I don't expect any less. Listen I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what."  
"I know that you are. But I am still really scared about calling him,"  
"Do it when you're ready." Stephanie said. "So is therapy going o.k.?"  
"Yeah, it's going be pretty good. I'm almost done. I mean, I'm healing from having the baby and I'm working myself really hard. I never thought that I could take so much pain."  
"So we are going to see you in the ring pretty soon right?"  
"Oh yeah. I can't wait to get back in the ring and wrestle again."  
"I know, so what is going to happen with little Geannie?"  
"I haven't worked all of that out yet. I know that she is going to come with me for a while, but when she has to start school. I guess that's when I'm going to be leaving."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've been in this buisness for almost three years now, in five Gean will be going to school. That is eight years that I have had in this buisness. To me that's good."  
"You don't mean that you are actually giving yourself a time limit to this are you?"  
"I have to, it's the only thing that I know is right for her."  
"Mom and Dad can take her,"  
"I can ship her off to boarding school too, but that doesn't mean it's the right thing. I know that I can give her to Vince and Linda and they would make sure she was taken care of. But I want to be there for her and see her get off the bus from school and all. I've taken care of Amy, so there really isn't much to do anymore."  
"You are crazy, I don't want to see you leave in five years."  
"I dont' want to leave in five years, but what do you want me to do?"   
"I know you're right. But before you think about this, at least talk to Shane and tell him that she is his son. I know that it's not the best thing to tell someone, but in all honesty, he does deserve to know."  
"I know and I am working on telling him. It's going on eleven, Geannie is going to want to eat soon so I'll let you get some sleep."  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow and see you in a couple of weeks."  
"See you soon." I hung up the phone and waited a few minutes before picking it up again.   
I dialed Shane's cell phone. I knew that he wouldn't answer, but at least I could leave a message.  
"Hi Shane, it's Kayla. We usually talk tonight, so I figured call you up and leave a message. That and there is something that I need to tell you. It's kind of important so when you get a chance, call me back as soon as possible. Good night."  
I hung up the phone and sighed. I went and got Geannie a bottle and tried to fall asleep before she woke up again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	13. ch.13

**The weeks leading up to my return were nerve wrecking and hard to deal with. In the back of my mind I knew that I had a new found responsibility and I would have to leave sooner or later, and then there was that conversation with Shane that I nor he was ready for.   
The call woke me early the next morning.  
"I didn't want to wake you but you sounded like you really needed to talk to me."  
"I do." I said. "It's about the baby."  
"I heard she's gorgeous, and that she is a real sweet little baby."  
"She is, she kind of takes after her father in that department."  
"All of us have been dying to know who the father is. You said that you wouldn't tell anyone until you told him."  
"That's kind of why I needed to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you first."  
"Why?" I heard Shane get a little nervous. "You need advice on how to tell him?"  
"That would be nice but no. I wanted the father to be the first to know before other people found out. I promised that I would talk to him first and," I took a deep breath. "Well, I am talking to him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Shane, I mean that you are the father."  
There was a silence and then I heard a soft cry come from Shane on the other line. "I know that it's a huge shock and all and I completely understand." I said. "I just thought that you had all the right in the world to know."  
"Are you totally sure?"  
"Yes," I started to tear. "Listen, if you don't want to have anything to do with the baby then I understand. I don't think that it would be the right thing to do, but I would understand if you don't want to take responsibility."  
"No, I wouldn't do that to you," he gave a little laugh. "I'm just a little shocked. I mean, you and me having a baby, who would have thought?"  
"Not me. Are you sure that you are totally one hundred percent O.K. with this?"  
"Actually no. But this is a little baby, I wouldn't just leave her like that."  
"Good because if you did that then I wouldn't be able to look at her, she looks a lot like you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, she has your mouth, and eyes." I heard Shane cry a little harder. This time I knew that they were tears of pride. "Some of the facial expressions that she makes reminds me of Stephanie and yourself it's so funny."  
"So when am I going to see my daughter?"  
"In another couple of weeks I'll be back."  
"Just make me one promise, that you'll let me take as much responsibility that I can, and let her wrestle."  
"It's done," I said. "Make me a promise."  
"O. k what?"  
"That you won't ask me to marry you. We have a baby together, but there is no way that I am going to marry you."  
"I can make that promise."  
"Good."  
"I have to go to a promo shoot now, so I'll see you in a few weeks."  
"You better believe it. Bye Shane."  
"See you real soon Kay."  
"O.K. bye." I hung up the phone and went to give Geannie a bottle.  
And before I knew it I was on a plane to Cleveland to make my return. Vince had made special arrangements so that Geannie would be taken care of while I was doing the show.  
Jeff and Steve met me at the airport.  
"Kayla, I missed you so much." Steve said. I put Gean down in a chair and hugged Steve. "God how I missed you," he picked me up and spun me around.  
"I missed you too, and it feels so good to know that I am coming back."  
"We all love the fact that you're back too." Jeff said. "Do I get a hi?"  
I walked over to him and jumped on him. I gave a little scream. "I missed you so much, you can't even imagine."  
"I think that I can." Jeff said. He gave me a kiss, but for some reason it didn't feel like it use to. We had been talking on the phone for so long that now I was in a way starting to feel like I was more of a friend to him then anything else. I didn't think that was the way that Jeff felt, but it was the way that I felt. Maybe it was just because I wasn't around him for the longest time.   
"Come on guys let's get to the hotel and then let's get out of here." Steve said.  
I put my arm around Jeff as Steve carried Geannie to the car.  
"You know the more that I look at this little girl, the more that I think I see Shane, or Vince in her." Steve said as we were at the hotel relaxing before we had to leave.  
"That's because she looks like her father." I said. Steve and Jeff both looked at me. Jeff nearly fell off the chair he was sitting on.  
"Are you saying that Shane is the father?" Steve asked.  
I nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. I know that he is the last person that you would think of, but that is the truth."  
"Are you totally sure?" Steve asked.  
"I know that I am going to get this so many times until I get to tell everyone, but yes I am sure. I know the time period who I was with, Shane is the only that matches."  
Jeff stayed quiet. He just looked at me and then down at the floor. I knew that it was an uncomfortable spot for him and all, but he was going to have to get use to it. If he wanted me then he would have to get use to this.  
"It was just one big mistake." I said. "I'm not saying that she was an accident, I love her and I'm happy that she's here, but Shane and I was not supposed to happen." I said, to in a way reassure Jeff.  
"She is beautiful." Jeff said. "And I know that me and her are just going to be the best of friends," he said with a smile. I smiled and him and relaxed a little more.  
"So when are you going to meet up with Shane?" Steve asked.  
"Tonight at the arena." I said. "He's going to visit her for a little and then I'm going to drop her off with a baby-sitter that Vince got."  
Jeff looked at his watch. "It's getting near time to leave, I have to go and clean up." He stood up. "I'll be back in about an hour and then we'll be out of here to the arena."  
"O.K." I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and he walked out of the room.  
"Are the two of you getting really serious about each other?" Steve asked me.  
"I thought that we were, I guess I just need to get back on track with everything after being apart so long." I looked at him and smiled. "I know that everything is going to work out the way that it's supposed to be, so I'm not worrying about anything."  
"That's a good thing. I don't need you worrying about more then you really have to."  
"I know that you don't. Do you need to get anything together?"  
"Actually I do, so I'll be back," he got up and rubbed my shoulder. "Just make sure that you take it easy tonight O.K."  
"I promise that I will." When Steve walked out of the room I grabbed Geannie and laid down on the bed with her. I was tired from the flight and so was she. We both were in need of a little nap. I heard a little knock on the door, it wasn't closed all the way so that Jeff could come back in without any problem.  
"Come in." I said softly. I looked over and saw Dwayne. I smiled at him. "I didn't know that you were here."  
"You don't think that I would be anywhere else for your return? How you doing?"  
"Hi, I'm doing better," he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"She is so adorable." Dwayne said squatting next to the bed.  
"Thank you. This is Geannie Ann. She would say hi, but she just fell asleep."  
"Has she seen her father yet?"  
"She's going to see him tonight."  
"And who would she be going to see and call her daddy?"  
"This may be a little shock, but it's Shane."  
"Shane? You and Shane?"  
"I know, it was never supposed to happen but it did and that's the only thing that I can say."  
"It is a little bit of a shock. But I know that you have to be going through your own hard time so I'm not going to say anything."  
"Thank you."  
"She does look like Shane." Dwayne laughed. "This girl is going to be quite a different looking baby."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because it's you and Shane. It's going to make a very good combination." He looked at me and stroked my hair. "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too." I said. He smiled at me and I felt those butterflies that I use to get in my stomach around him again.  
"Come with me for a late dinner tonight. We'll leave a little early and go to the hotel or something and catch up on the last few months."  
"I would like that, but let's make it for another night, tonight is kind of going to Shane."  
"That's fair. I think that it's very nice of you to give a night to talk to Shane about all of this. Does he already know?"  
"Yes, I told him a few weeks ago, so we've talked about it quite a bit unitl he got really comfortable about the whole situation."  
"I would like to have a baby one day."  
"Another little Rocky running around? I don't think the world is ready for another people's champion."  
"I don't think they are either, but I think maybe one day in the future. Do you remember what we used to talk about?"  
"Of course I do. We use to sit in your car for hours just talking about having kids, or living in a beach house in Miami."  
"I use to love all of those talks. I loved them all. We use to sit there and just imagine what we would be like. Our kids would all be big sports fans."  
"The boys would play football, the girls whatever the wanted to do." I smiled at him. "I remember."  
"So do I." Dwayne's face and mood seemed to change. He got a little quiet and looked at me like he did the day that I told him we were through. "I can never forget that. I have to get going now." he said. "I just wanted to make sure that I saw you on the day that you came back. I'll see you backstage."  
"Till later." I said.  
"Great to have you back." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and felt the same old shiver that I, in a way, missed. Dwayne left the room and I sighed a little bit wondering what I was going to do about Dwayne.   
I looked at a near by clock. The hour or so of rest that I had was going by to quickly. I had to get up and get everything together for Geannie.   
I put her in her carseat and sat her on the bed. I got her diaper bag together and got my things together to.  
Before I was done packing Jeff came in to get us to go to the arena.  
"I'll be right there, just give me five minutes and I'll be done."  
"We have a little bit of time you don't have to rush."  
I walked around making sure that I had everything that I needed.  
"All right, I'm done. I have everything, let's go."  
"Nervous?"  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
"You'll do great like always baby."  
"I need to hear that, but I don't even know who I'm facing." I said.  
"You're tagging along side Stephanie."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"There's a storyline that is going to turn into the main event, you're going to be part of it."  
"Yeah, but fans don't know me to be friends with Stephanie."  
"Catch is that Ivory is on the other side of the apron, you get a victory over her you are the number one contender for the Women's Champion against Chyna."  
"God, you know that I can't beat her." I said.  
"Don't worry about that, all you do is worry about tonight and doing what you do best."  
"That's what I am planning on doing." I said. "You never have to worry about me and what I'm feeling,"   
"But I do anyway." Jeff said.  
While we were driving to the arena Jeff played "Betterman" by Pearl Jam.   
"Waiting, watching the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop. Tell him. Take no more. She practices her speech. As he opens the door she rolls over, pretends to sleep as he looks her over. She lies when she says she in love with him, can't find a betterman, she dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a betterman."  
The song is manily about a girl in a bad relationship who wanted out, but that wasn't the way that I took it. I started asking to myself, if I was really lying when I said I loved Jeff and if I couldn't find a better man then Dwayne. Dwayne and I were an amazing couple. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head and tried to concentrate on what the match would be like.  
We got to the arena and headed to the locker room. As I walked in everyone yelled surprise. They had set up a little return party for me.  
"We had to do something for your return." Jeff said. I smiled and went around saying hi and showing the baby off to everyone.  
I looked around the room and saw Shane standing off in a corner watching me and the baby.  
I walked over to him and gave a shy smile. "Shane meet Geannie, Geannie this is your loving and handsome looking father Shane. No one can say she's not a McMahon." I said.  
"She does have the McMahon look." he said. "Do you mind if I hold her?" he said.   
"Of course not, you are the father."  
"That's going to take some getting use to." Shane said.  
"I know. Everyone is going to have to get use to that." I smiled as Shane picked up Geannie. "That's a nice sight." I said.  
"I'm kind of enjoying it myself." he said. "I wish that I could spend some more time with you cutie, but I really have to get going. Daddy has a job that he needs to do."  
"So does mommy." I said. "I'll take her. Go open up the show."   
"Meet me for dinner?" he asked. "I want to spend more time with you and her."  
"Sure, it shouldn't be a problem. See you later on tonight."  
"Bye." he gave Geannie and I a kiss and then left. I walked around and said hi to everyone. They were all excited to see the baby. Most of them were very surprised to hear that Shane was the father. Before I knew it I was out in the ring along side Stephanie facing Ivory and Tory.  
The story was that Steph had upset Tori and Ivory and they made a challenge to her. She chose me for her partner, obviously.  
My music hit and I felt the rush of a thousand fans screaming. God how I missed that, I really did. I went around and did the gunz taunt. It felt good to be able to do that knowing I was part of Team Xtreme.   
I went in there, nervous, more than usual, and did the best that I could. I knew that I was doing a good job as I heard the crowd scream and go crazy as I hit the hurricarana from the top rope, and got the pin.  
I walked up the ramp with Stephanie in a hug. "Glad to have you back sister," she said to me.  
"I am glad to be back." I walked through the curtain and jumped on Dwayne. He was waiting there to go out for his match.  
"You did so great Kay," he hugged me tight. "That was incredible."  
"Someone has to keep the extreme attitude alive." I said with a smile.  
"Well, you certainly do."  
I saw Jeff walking towards me out of the corner of my eye. "Thanks." I got down and stood there.  
"Good match." Jeff said. "Now everyone knows that you're back." He gave me a hug and a kiss.   
"They better." I said. I put my hands around him. "If they don't know, I'll make sure that they do." I looked over at Dwayne's face. "Hey, I'll see you later DJ" I said.   
"Of course," he said. He tried to put on a smile, but I knew that he wasn't all to enthusiastic about seeing Jeff and I together.  
"Listen Jeff, I'm going to go out to dinner with Shane tonight, do you mind?" I asked. "I know it's my first night back, but I need a little time with Shane."  
"I know you do. I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but no I don't mind."  
I hugged him as we walked. "Thank you, it does mean a lot to me."  
I took a shower and got changed. "I'm off. I'll meet you at the hotel." I said to Jeff.  
"O.K., but don't forget, we're driving to the next venue, so we have to leave a little earlier then usual."  
"I won't. Bye baby." I gave him a hug, and a kiss, grabbed Geannie and left.  
Shane and I decided to just go to the hotel and eat at the restaurant there. It wasn't very fancy or anything so it was nice. I don't know for how long we talked, but we didn't really talk about anything that was too important. Most of it was about Geannie and how she looked. I was so happy that Shane was nice enough and sweet enough that he actually was falling in love with her. I knew that he would not run off and leave me and the baby by ourselves, but I didn't think that he would get attached so quickly.  
"You don't know how happy I am that you actually are proud to have a daughter." I said.  
"Everything happens for a reason. It may not be what I would expect in life, but it happened. And I am glad that she came out, now I get to be part of her life." I smiled.   
"Thank you."  
"Now I want to ask you a question," he said. This is when things started to get real interesting.  
"What about?"  
"It may get a little personal so just promise that you'll answer me," he said.  
"O.K. go ahead."  
"I see you with Jeff, and I know that he cares about you, I know that he loves you, but I don't see the same thing in you. Why aren't you with Dwayne anymore?"  
"I guess things just didn't work out." I said. "I know that it looked like it would, but I just guess that it didn't."   
"So you let Steve just break the two of you up?" he asked. He was really prying into my feelings.  
"I didn't let Steve break us up, it was my idea and I'm going with it." I said.  
"Even if it's wrong? I don't mean to tell you what to do, but I have a feeling that all of this is wrong and that you should really give Dwayne another shot."  
"I can't do that to Jeff." I said.  
"Can't do what to Jeff? What's worse, letting him believe that you love him, or telling him that you love Dwayne and hope that things work out the way that it is?" Shane said.  
"I don't know what to tell you." I said. "And I don't know where you are getting this from or why you are asking it."  
"Well, I just told you all of this because I've been meaning to ask you about it. Dwayne and I aren't the closest of friends, but I have heard my dad talk to him about you and how he can't compromise his promos because he's a little hurt about you. And I kinda remembered because he's been sitting at the bar for the past hour or so watching you."  
"And you didn't' tell me?" I asked.  
"I didn't want you to get all self conscience," he said. "I think I better go. Listen, I'm going to take Geannie up and see if she wants to sleep."  
"It is way past her bedtime, a bottle and a little lullaby and she should fall right asleep." I said.  
"Will do. See you in the morning mommy." Shane said like a little baby. I laughed.  
"See you in the light hours." I gave her a little kiss and Shane a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks for letting me do all of this."  
"It'll come in handy for when you get married and have little Shane O'Mac's running around."  
He gave a little laugh. "Well, good night again. And do me a favor and talk to Dwayne."  
"I do talk to him." I said.  
"You know what I mean. I'll see you in the daylight," he said and walked away.  
I turned around, looking as if I was about to leave and saw Dwayne. I waved for him to come over. I was getting tired, but I was thinking right about then that Shane did have a point and maybe he was right.  
"I didn't know that you were there." I said. "If I knew I would have told you to come over." I said.  
"That's why I didn't want to tell you that I was here. I know that you wanted to spend tonight with Shane."  
"Well, the night was spent with him. Sit, I want to talk." I said.  
"I do too," he said. "So tell me all about what you were up to for the last few months," he said.  
"I've been getting stronger, healing, having a baby, you know the usual, what have you been up to?" I said. I leaned on my hand and smiled.  
"Not as much as you were up to. I just made a few cameos in shows, promos, beat some people in the ring, same old, same old."  
We talked for a while. We didn't talk very much about the present, we talked about the past and all the memories that we had together. There wasn't one that I forgot. Everything that Dwayne wanted to talk about I remembered like it was right there being played in front of me.  
"This entire night we have been talking about what happened as we were together. But there is still one thing that I haven't told you that I really want to." Dwayne said.  
"And what would that be? I don't think that there is anything that you forgot to say."  
"I think that there is," he said.  
"Then tell me, I want to know everything that you are thinking about."  
"I still love you," he said to me. I looked at him and almost told him that I still loved him too. "And I still cringe every time that I see you with Jeff. I still want to rip you away from him. I want to hug you and kiss you. See that thing that you do with the hand in the head and the smile, I want to be able to look at that and tell you that you look so gorgeous."  
"You have told me this time and time again." I said.  
"And I am going to tell you over and over until you come back to me. And I know that you can't say that you aren't going to come back, or one day you won't think about it."  
"So are you willing to wait around forever?" I asked.  
"If I really have to," he said. "I don't plan on it, but yes I think that I will."  
I looked at him and all of those memories and kisses ran through my mind. I leaned across the table and kissed him. In a way it did feel more natural then kissing Jeff, but how and what was I going to tell Jeff?   
"I'm sorry." I said to Dwayne.  
"Why? I know that I'm not," he said.  
"Because that wasn't right and I shouldn't have done that. No matter the situation or anything I am still with Jeff."  
"Are you still stuck on him?" he asked.  
"Please." I said. "I know that you can't understand that, but there are feelings between him and I."  
"But nothing that compares to you and I." he said.  
I shook my head. "I don't know what anything is anymore, so to make that assumption would be wrong." I said. I looked around and saw Matt. "Oh God." I said.  
"What, what's wrong?" Dwayne asked.  
"Matt's here."  
"Yeah so?" he asked.  
"Matt talks to Jeff, Matt tells Jeff what happened. Dwayne I can't let Jeff find out that way." I said.  
"Calm down Kay, you don't even know if he saw anything." Dwayne said.  
"Well, I have to go find out." I got up and gave Dwayne a little kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said.  
I walked over to Matt and sat down next to him. "Hey," he said.  
"Listen, about before."  
"You mean the liplock with Dwayne?" he asked. "I'm not going to tell Jeff anything, if you tell him," he said.  
"Thank you Matt. But this doesn't mean that me and Jeff are over or anything."  
"I didn't say that," he said. "I just want you to be the one to talk to him about whatever that was about back there. I know that everyone has a little set back every now and then."  
"I didn't plan on that happening." I said. "I just want you to know that." I was so nervous that Matt would think I was some sort of slut or something. "I would never hurt Jeff like that."  
"I know that, calm down. The two of you have known each other to long to want to hurt him like that deliberately."  
"You really are a good brother." I said.  
"I know. Let's get up to sleep. We do have to get up pretty early." He got up and we walked to our rooms. I heard Matt humming something, but I couldn't make out what it was.  
"Matt what are you singing?" I asked him.  
"'She lies when she says she's in love with him,'" he simply said.   
"I get the point O.K."I said.  
"Do you?" he asked me. "I just want you to think about it. I'm not trying to tell you what to do."  
"Please don't. I am so confused these days that I wouldn't even be able to pay attention to you even if you tried to tell me what to do."  
"I know, and I don't mean to pressure you or anything, but, you need to figure out what to do, and pretty soon, because, here's your room."  
"Thanks for not saying anything Matt."  
"It's not my place to. Just make sure that you don't play around with his heart."  
"I never wanted to in the first place." I gave him a hug. "You're a good man."  
"Thank you, you're a good woman. See you bright and early tomorrow morning."  
When I walked in Jeff had Geannie laid across his stomach.  
"I thought she was spending the night with Shane?" I asked.  
Jeff pointed to the corner. Shane was sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room. "He put her to sleep, and then he fell asleep. She woke up again, so I took her."  
"O.K. thanks." I gave him a kiss. "I'll take her in a few minutes."  
I walked over to the chair and woke up Shane. "Come on daddy, you did your work for tonight." I said.  
"I fell asleep I guess."  
"You did. Go to your room and get some sleep." I helped Shane out of the chair. "Good night."  
Shane gave me a smile and left the room.  
"I guess it must be pretty late." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't think that it was that late."  
"It's O.K. Shane told me that you wanted to stay down in the dining room a little longer, and I don't mind."  
"You are a sweetie do you know that?"  
"Thank you," he said.  
I changed into my pajamas and crawled into the bed with Gean right by my side.  
I heard Jeff roll over and put his arm around me.  
"I love you Kay," he said to me. "Kay?" I didn't answer him. I stayed quiet, hoping that he would think that I fell asleep. "Well, good night baby."  
I sighed and fell asleep. There was no way that telling Jeff what happened at that time was going to be easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	14. ch.14

When I woke up the next morning Jeff was playing with Geannie and packing his things up.  
"Good morning sleepy head." he said to me when I woke up.  
"Hey, how come you didn't wake me up when she woke up?"  
"Because I know that you got in late and I didn't want to wake you up before you were ready."  
"You're sweet. I'll take her from you so you can finish doing what you have to do."  
"You don't have to." he said to me. "You just got up. Take it easy."  
"No, let me. She is my child and I want to take care of her."  
"I know that you do, but she's just so cute."  
"I know that she is." I got up and took her from Jeff's arms. "She takes after her mommy." I said jokingly."We're going to go and take a shower, we could use one can't we Geannie." I said smiling at her.  
"O.k. lf I'm not in here when you get out then I am packing up the van for the car ride."  
"All right, I got you." I said and walked into the bathroom with my bags. "Mommy can use some time to figure something out can't she?" I said to Gean when I got in the bathroom. "Yes she can."  
I took my time taking a shower and getting Geannie dressed. I really didn't want to hurt Jeff, or even think of hurting Jeff. Jeff was there for me through the toughest of times ever since I was in the business. He was never selfish enough to tell me that he needed to take care of his own problems and that he couldn't listen to me. If I needed him at three in the morning he was there for me and never once complained about being tired or waking up. Now here I was returning the favor by getting ready to break his heart. I knew that from the very beginning things could be dangerous and soemone could get hurt, but I didn't think that it would be like this.  
When I got out Jeff was outside by the car. After I finished getting dressed I started to pack up the rest of the things. Geannie was sitting in the car seat sleeping. I heard a knock on the door. I hoped that it wouldn't be Dwayne. I had a feeling that it was probably him, but I hoped that it wasn't. I was not ready to face Jeff or Dwayne. I had no idea what Dwayne exppected from me but I knew what Jeff was going to say when he found out about the entire thing. Jeff was never one for cheating and getting played. I don't know how many times I can say that it was never my intention to hurt Jeff for anyone to really believe me. I know that to some I probably look like some kind of slut. And maybe I was, I can't say. But I didn't want to hurt Jeff.  
"Kayla you in there?"  
"Yeah, come on in Dwayne." I said opening the door.  
"How you doing?" he asked me.  
"A little stressed out." I said.  
"Stressed why?"  
"Why do you think Dwayne?"  
"You mean you didn't tell Jeff?"  
"No I didn't tell Jeff. Do you think that any of this is easy?"  
"No, but don't you want to be with me?"  
"Dwayne I honestly don't know what I want."  
"You can't tell me that you dont' know what you want."  
"O.k. so maybe I do, but what does that have to do with any of this? I still need to tell Jeff and I don't know how to tell him."  
"I don't care how you tell him, but I want you to tell him." he said to me. "Jeff does need to know, no matter what happens he deserves to know."  
"Know what?" Jeff said walking back in the room.  
"Nothing really." I said trying to hide my worry.  
"Kay he needs to know."  
"Dwayne don't do this, not here and not like this."  
"Tell me what? It must be something if you are upset Kay, I can see it in your face and in your vioce. Tell me."  
"Tell him.  
"Dwayne,"  
"I don't care who tells me but I want someone to tell me and I want them to tell me now. Tell me what is going on."  
"I can't." I said.  
"Then I will." Dwayne said.  
"No, please."  
"Last night." Dwayne started. "Kay and I were talking after Shane left."  
"ANd?" Jeff asked. "What's the big deal?"  
"We were talking about old times and how things use to be." I said to Jeff trying to offer some sort of reason, which would make no difference, I did what I did and there was no changing it no matter why I did it.  
"One thing lead to another and the next thing I know I am kissing her." Dwayne said.  
"What?" Jeff said getting upset. "You're kidding right? Please Kayla tell me that you are kidding."  
I just looked at him and didn't say a word. "It's true? No it can't be, please Kayla tell me that he's lying that he forced you something, tell me something." I was crying seeing Jeff get all upset. "I can see it in your face. You're not lying, this really happened. Why?" he asked. I didnt' say anything still. "Why?" he yelled. I jumped a little. "How could you do this to me? I thought that we were really going somewhere and now, now. Oh God why? You, you slut. How could I even think that I could love someone like you?"  
"I didn't mean for things to go this way Jeff. I love I really do."  
"Love me? Love me? You don't even know what love really is. You never loved, and you can never. All you care about is yourself." he said to me. "You make me sick. Find another way to get to the arena."  
I sat down on the bed crying. "Kay, I'm sorry I didn't want that to happen. As much as I love you, I didn't want that to happen at all." Dwayne said kneeling down next to me.  
"I know that you didn't. But you could have bouhgt me some time. Dwayne Jeff means a lot to me. More then you know. He has been there for everything and I just killed him. I hurt him so bad. I don't care about what he said to me, I know that it's true. Maybe I don't know how to love."  
"That's not true. For the time that we were together we were happy and in love. And I am more then sure that you held that for Jeff at one time too, but things happen and people change."  
"But love is supposed to last forever."  
"It has, with us. You wanted time to see if we were really meant for each other. Jeff made you happy, but you don't realize is that Jeff always makes you happy, he always has and he always will. Jeff is someone special to you that you will never give up, but you need to make your choice. I know who you want and what you want. Just choose on how to handle things." Dwayne kissed the top of my head and left the room.   
I took Geannie and ran to Matt's room.  
"Kay what's going on?"  
"Jeff found out and he hates me."  
"Why? I thought you were going to tell him last night?"  
"I was going to, but I couldn't and then before he came in and Dwayne was there and he was talking and Jeff found out."  
"It's o.k. Come on in, and take it easy. We have a little time before we have to leave."  
I went in and told Matt exactly what happened. "Didn't he come here?"  
"No, I haven't seen him since last night, he was supposed to meet up with me before we left."  
"God I hope he doesn't do anything dumb or dangerous."  
"I'm sure that he just needed to blow off some steam and think things through that's all." Matt said. "Don't worry."  
"Matt, when you see him can you please tell Jeff that I want to talk to him. I know that he probably wants nothing to do with me, but if you can get him to talk to me I would really like that. I just want to get things settled so I can get on with the rest of my life."  
"I'll try. I'm not saying that he will, but I will alll that I can to convince him to talk to you."  
"Thank you." I walked out and calmed down before going to see Steve.  
"Do you mind if I ride with you today Steve?" I asked him when I walked into his room.  
"No of course not, I love to have my little sister around. I thought that you were riding along with the Hardyz, what happened to that?"  
"Oh nothing at all. I just thought that it would be nice to spend some time with my brother that's all." I said to him lying. "We haven't been spending a lot of time together and I figured some time to talk would be nice for the both of us."  
"I'm all for it, especially with my darling little niece." he gave a smile and picked Geannie up.  
"And they say that you are the toughest redneck around." I said teasingly.  
"I still am. Don't you ever forget that Gean." Steve said playing with her.  
"She's getting so big and so fast." I said to him.  
"I know, she's going to be taller then her mommy."  
"That's because her daddy's family has some tall people in there and she is not going to get stuck being short, trust me."  
I was trying to hide my pain from Steve, he knew that something was wrong, but I think because he knew that I was never going to talk that he wouldn't even bother to get the both of us frustrated.   
When we got to the arena that night I made sure that I found Dwayne.  
"Hey baby, what brings you around?" he asked me when I walked in the locker room.  
"Listen, I wanted to apologize about before, I put you in that situation and I didn't mean to. It's not fair to you to be put through hell because I let my emotions take over me once and a while."  
"Kayla you don't have to apologize at all." he said to me. "I know that you didn't mean it. Let's put it this way. I would rather be put through hell to know that you are by my side then to be shielded and not be put through this and be alone. You are worth all of it."  
"Sometimes I wonder, I really do wonder." I said.  
"Don't. You are always worth it." he kissed the top of my head again. "You take your time and do what you need to do, just make sure that you tell me every so ofter what is going on inside that head of yours."  
"If you really want me to. I'll have to see what I can do, but thank you and I do love you."  
I walked out and went to a monitor. Jeff was one of the first one's fighting and I wanted to help him out to show him that I was sorry and hoped to fix things, at least to the point of a friendship.  
When I went out there Jeff was just pushed off the turnbuckle and onto the floor. I went to check on him and make sure that he was o.k.  
"Jeff, Jeff I know that you are awake please talk to me. Please jsut talk to me."  
I looked back and forth between Jeff and Crash, trying to make it seem like it was fake and all, but I wanted him to talk to me.  
I helped Jeff up and back in the ring. "Get away from me." he said once he was getting back in the ring.  
I stood there stunned and just watched the rest of the match.  
"Come on Jeff." I said cheering him on. Sometimes when he knew the camera wasn't on him he looked my way and told me to get lost. I stayed where I was and all, not moving. I wanted to make sure that Jeff knew that I was sorry and was making every effort to talk to him.  
When the match was over,Jeff won, I walked up the ramp beside him. "Please just talk to me. I am really sorry."  
"So am I now go away." When we got backstage he went one way and I had no choice but to go the other. I needed time to let him calm down before I tried to go and grovel and get him to talk to me once again.  
I went to the locker room and changed for my match. I honestly don't remember what happened and what was going on. I can't even say I know what I did or if I won. My head and mind was so focused on what was going on with Jeff and what I was going to do to fix certain things that I can't remember one things from that match. All I know is that I was supposed to wing and all. But I can't even tell you if I did that right.  
"Kayla are you o.k.?" Vince asked me when I was backstage. "I haven't seen some one have to lead you like that since you first started here."  
"I know and I am really sorry about that." I shook my head. "Something happened that I wasn't ready for and it took my by surprise, I promise that it won't happen again."  
"It didn't look bad to the audience, but I know that that isn't your normal way of fighting. Every one has a bad day." he said to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
"Not right now." I said. "It's still kind of fresh and hard to talk about."  
"I understand. When you are ready if you need someone to talk to, you know that I am here for you."  
"I know. Thank you Vince."  
"Oh, before you go off to take a shower and all, Shane was looking for you. He wanted to see if he could take Geannie out tonight."  
"O.k. well, if you see him before I do tell him that it's fine with me. Where did he want to take her?"  
"He wanted to take her out shopping I think,"  
"That's sweet. Maybe I should go along for this one."  
"I think that the shopping is for you. Your birthday is coming up soon."  
"Right, well, tell him that it's perfectly o.k. with me."  
"I will."  
I went in and took a shower and went to the hotel. I was the only on there, I didn't want to be around anyone and I was early in the show so I was able to get out of the arena before everyone else.  
I sat down and wrote Jeff a letter. I was going to tell him that was sorry one way or the other. It was a couple of pages and all. I was explaining that I loved him as the friend, but I felt like something died, and I just found that old spark back in Dwayne. I think that everyone knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but I wanted to have Jeff as the friend, best friend that meant so much to me. So I stopped by the main desk and told the man to give it to Jeff Hardy when he signs in. After that I went back to bed.  
It took a week for Jeff to talk to me. It was the day before my birthday and he didn't seem very happy, or his normal self. It was like he was doing something that he didn't even want to think of doing until a few days before.  
"I really need to talk to you alone for a little." he said to me. "I want you to come some where with me tomorrow."  
"Where?"  
"Don't worry about that, but I want you and Dwayne to ride along with me. Can you do that?"  
"Sure I can, but why?"  
"Don't worry just please this is the last favor that I am going to ask of you. I really need you to do this."  
I nodded."Thank you." and then he walked away. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he wanted. 


	15. The End....?

I spent the entire night laying awake with Geannie by my side trying to get a grasp of the days events and everything that happened. But, still I had no idea what it was going to be about. Jeff had a tone of voice that said to me that I knew that what he was going to say, or do or basically whatever he had planned was not going to make me happy at all. That made me nervous and I did not like that fact. I was already nervous that I had lost my best friend, my rock steady. I needed Jeff to forgive me and I was so afraid that when he didn't that I would not be able to stay around the business.  
"Kay are you all right? You seem worried about something." Steve asked when he was visiting.  
"Worried?" I asked. "Not so much worried, just doing a lot of thinking is all."  
"And what exactly would you be thinking about?"  
"Jeff, he came over to me and told me to drive with him somewhere."  
"So?"  
"I know that it doesn't seem like a big deal and all, but it was the way that he said it more then what was said."   
"Don't worry baby you and him will be fine, why are you even worried? I thought that the two of you had a great relationship?"  
"We, well, we did. I know that we did, but I don't know where it stands right now."  
"Kayla there is something that is going on around here and you are not telling me. I want to know what is going on." I stayed silent.  
"Tell me, and you are going to tell me now. Choose, it's the easy way or the hard way."  
"Something happened and now, well, me and Jeff are no longer together, or talking."  
"And why would that be?"  
"I kissed Dwayne the other night."  
"What?"  
"I didn't mean to. I know that it was so totally wrong and I look like a little slut right now, but I dont' feel that way."  
"Well, how do you feel?"  
"I feel like now I can be free to just, be free. I need to take time to choose the right guy, and in a way I guess that I know now that it wasn't meant for Jeff and I to stay together and be a couple."  
"So you think that the right thing was done?"  
"Not the right thing. I feel that it was the best thing for me to find out about me. For six months I was the woman who had the mystery affair with Dwayne, then I was the tramp that left Dwayne went to Jeff. Now I am the slut that cannot make up her mind about what she wants in a man. Or if I can even be devoted enough to stay with one man for more then a few weeks at a time."  
"Darling, anybody that says that about you does not know you."  
"That is just the point. There are quite a few people that do not truly know me and they are the ones that judege quickly. I am not saying that I care about the judgements, but I care about what the ones closest to me start to believe." I looked at Steve. "I need to know that my family will not start to believe what others do believe."  
"Kay, you are a good woman, you may not be perfect, but who expects that? Because you have faults does not mean that you are not able to be a good and loving woman."  
"Thank you."  
"Listen, I know that you have to be up early if you want to drive with Jeff." He stood up and handed me Geannie. "So, I am going to go and spend the rest of this short night with my beautiful wife Debra."  
"Good night Steve, and tell Deb that I said hi."  
I must have stayed up half the night, my mind was working so fast and hard to figure out waht I was going to do about Jeff, and Dwayne. Even more so I wanted to know what had Jeff so perplexed and upset.  
When I woke up to go meet Jeff the next morning there was dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep that I had experienced the night before.  
"Hey, thanks for agreeing to do this." Jeff said when I went to go meet him.  
"You know that I would do anything for you."  
"Please." Jeff said quickly stopping what would soon promise to be a very good and heartfelt apology.  
"O.k. Where is Dwayne? I thought that you wanted him to come along too?"  
"I do, and he is going to meet us there. I thought, as well as he did, that it would be a little strange with all three of us in the car."   
"I guess that you are right." I let a moment of awkward silence pass. "So where exactly are we going?" I asked on the way to the car.  
"I want you to come to the airport with me."  
"The airport?"  
"I'm going home."  
"For how long?"  
"Don't worry about that now, I'll explain it later."  
"Jeff, don't do anything that is a little extreme. Something that you really don't want to do."  
"Kayla, you know nothing of what is going on inside of my heart. There is too much turmoil, so don't think that anything that I do is because I want to."  
That was the last thing that Jeff said until we met Dwayne at the airport. The entire car ride over he looked as if ready to head into a total meltdown. It bothered me so badly. I hated to see Jeff in such a position, but knowing that I caused it? It was like stabbing me in the heart and then repeatedly stabbing me because you would think that it was incredibly funny. It hurt so badly, to this day I cannot begin to explain the mixed feelings and the pain that I felt for having those feelings.  
And we walked into the airport terminal in silence. Half way there we met up with Dwayne.   
"Jeff, hi Kay."  
"Hi Dwayne." I said with a small smile. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to make it seem like I hated Dwayne by being cold, but I didn't want to be too friendly.  
"I know that you are both wondering what this is all about. I mean, I really feel like I should not be talking to either of you." Jeff said starting out. "But, I needed to do this. I guess so that while I'm gone I have a small piece of closure to all that's happened."  
"Jeff, what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"The last two nights I have been doing a lot of thinking. And I actually had the time to go and write down some poetry. While I was thinking I figured that I would do this, seeming as it may be the only thing that I could do."  
"Ok I still don't get this."  
"Listen, I'm leaving, and I want to tell the both of you that I am very hurt by what happened. I trusted you, not only trusted you but loved you. It took a while for me to see that I needed to get past all the hurt to just let it go. Don't think that I am actually there to letting this go. My heart still hurts, and Kayla I cannot find the words to describe the type of woman that you are. I can't even say that I know what type of woman you are or even who you are. I loved you, I wish I could say that I don't anymore. But, I do. And to think that you, you of all people, cannot find it in your heart to love me enough to tell me that you and I are not going to work out? Maybe I was right before, maybe you don't truly get what love is. Then again I could be wrong. But this is why I wanted you to be here Dwayne. You see I came to see that I didnt' want the two of you to be hanging over my heads, and I don't want me to be hanging over your heads."  
"Please Jeff tell me what is going on. If you do really love me you will tell me straight out what this is all about."  
"This is about me and you and Dwayne. The two of you are going to have a large part in my life for a while, dealing with the pain and all. I have to be the one to deal with that, but at the same time I know that I can't be thinking and totally wallow in this forever. I don't want you to do that either." he said to me. "You know what? There is only one way to say this, I'm letting you go. From right now on the two of you do not exist to me, you never did and you never will again. From this moment on, after we go our own ways I cannot have anything to do with you." The final boarding announcement came over the loud speakers. "I have to go."  
"Jeff, dont' do this I need you."  
"Sorry."  
"Please?"  
"Maybe one day you and I can start yo build from where we broke down."  
"When are you coming back?"  
"Maybe one day we'll meet back up." Jeff said.  
"hey, Jeff man you are coming back right?"Dwayne said speaking for the first time.  
"I have to go." he started walking away.  
"Jeff!" I yelled after him. "Jeff! God, Jeff tell me that you are going to come back."  
"I wish that I could. Bye Kay, take care of her Dwayne." and then Jeff was gone. He disapperead through the terminal to the plane.   
I turned and looked at Dwayne.  
"I'm sorry Kay." was all that he managed to say to me.  
I shook my head and walked away. Jeff was my best friend. I needed him around for a number of reasons. But now that Geannie was getting older she loved to be around him. I wanted him to be as close as could be with her. I saw that slip away as well as with our years of friendship. I had no knowledge of what to do.  
"Kayla, wait up." Dwayne said running after me. "About what Jeff said."  
"He was right and you know it." I said to him absent-mindedly.  
"Not about you."  
"ABout everything. I cannot even tell who I am anymore, and don't even tell me that you know who I am, because you don't. I've changed, in a way that I cannot explain, but it's there and you know it. I have to go."  
"Are you going to leave me too? Jeff was also my friend, I know that he doesn't mean to me what he does to you, but he was my friend, don't just walk away."  
"I have to." I said. "I really have to go."  
"Kay, please, I've asked you before and I'm going to ask you again...Marry me?"  
I looked at him angry and stunned. Here I was, just lost my best friend, about ready to break down into hysterics and he wanted to marry me? He was going to stand there and make his move?  
I looked at him hard for a few minutes and then turned and walked away. I gave no answer, I just walked away.  
Jeff was gone, and maybe never to return, and I walked away from Dwayne. Both Jeff and I not knowing if we were ever going to return to where we were. 


End file.
